How Could We Forget?
by PorcelainWhiteRoses
Summary: Someone has been terrorizing the Prinnies that venture into the Rotten Fields. However, Valvatorez and Fenrich never expected a certain girl to show up.
1. Introduction

"Lord Valvatorez," the fair skinned werewolf began as he stepped into his lord's chamber, "Your breakfast has been laid on the table for you." He continued, bowing, "It's nearly noon, you should be out of bed by now…" The man then slipped out the door and proceeded down the hallway to a separate room where the smell of freshly caught fish filled the air with its sharp aroma. He sighed and shook his head at his strange lord's taste. A meek little Prinny stood on the edge of a chair, pushing the last platter of food onto the table.

The werewolf clapped his hands and the Prinny jumped off the chair, running out of the room as fast as he could. The chair wobbled and slowly tipped over. The tall werewolf seemingly teleported to the side of the chair and prevented it from tumbling down. Setting the chair still once more, he rubbed his forehead and brushed a hand through his grey hair. His tail dangled behind him as he loudly moved towards the head seat at the table where his lord sat.

Moments later, the sleepy vampire slumped down the hallway, rubbing his eyes against the bright lights. He yawned as he entered the room and moved over to his seat. His werewolf steward pulled the chair out for Valvatorez and pushed the chair back in. Snapping his fingers, the werewolf summoned a Prinny from the kitchen. Shaking, the Prinny entered the room and slowly lifted the cover off the silver platter. Underneath were four fresh Sardines; the lord's favorite meal.

Grinning, the silent steward watched his master gobble down two of the sardines quickly. Then, as he went to take a bite out of the third, he stopped. The steward bit his lip slightly as Valvatorez turned to him, "Fenrich," He began, raising an eyebrow, "Why is there human blood in this sardine? Sneaking it into my diet once again, are we?"

Fenrich sighed and put on the same half-heartily smile and took the platter from his lord, "You've seen through my conniving once again, my lord. I'll have more sardines caught right away." He turned to leave with the patter but his large ears heard Valvatorez push himself out of his chair and felt Valvatorez place a hand on his shoulder.

"That won't be necessary, Fenrich." He continued, "I'm not particularly hungry right now, even for sardines."

Fenrich looked down at his master, the platter balanced on his right hand, "Are you sure, Lord Val? Are you feeling sick?" He asked worriedly.

Val shook his head, "Not really… I feel just fine." The shorter demon walked past Fenrich and down the hall adjacent to the one that led to his chamber. At the end was a door to the main base, leaving Fenrich to stare after him.

The alone werewolf thought for a moment, _'It's not like him to turn down sardines…'_ His lord's refusal made him somewhat worried but even ex-tyrants had their bad days, right?


	2. Chapter 1

Fenrich jogged to keep up with his lord as they proceeded down the hallways of the prison. Prinnies were scattered around the halls, carrying out their duties as human sinners. Valvatorez hadn't told his steward of their destination but he seemed to be dead set on the location as he took the corner of the hallways sharply. His eyes were narrowed and the red and black cape was flowing behind him, lightly brushing against Fenrich's knees as he followed Valvatorez behind closely.

"Lord Val, my I ask as to where we're going?" Fenrich asked as he finally maintained a steady pace to match Valvatorez.

Without slowing his pace and hardly paying any attention to his steward, he answered shortly, "Rotten Field."

"The Rotten Field? What business would you have there?" Fenrich pressed.

"We shall discuss this once we find what I'm looking for." Val answered as they came to the dimension guide, having her lunch break in the prison's cafeteria. He approached her and leaned against the table she sat at, placing both hands on the table's edge, "I need you to get me to Rotten Fields. Now." Val ordered.

The young archer stood, curls bouncing from the movement, "Of course, Lord Val!" She felt Fenrich's dirty looks even though she was looking at Val's face, "I mean Lord Valvatorez!" She looked at her feet quickly, _'Sir Fenrich might murder me if I ever call him that…'_ She then created a Dimension Portal and stepped aside, "There you go, Lord Val… Vatorez! Lord Valvatorez!" She sighed, _'Phew… Nice save.'_

Fenrich gestured for Valvatorez to enter the Dimension Portal and slowly followed behind, giving the archer one last glare to leave her with.

Moments later, the two demons appeared in a strange field. Enormous, poisonous mushrooms grew as tall as trees, purple grass covered the landscape and green rivers of toxin flowed across the fields. The strong pungent smell hit Fenrich and Valvatorez like a load of bricks, nearly knocking out the vampire as he swayed. Fenrich stepped behind him, helping him keep balance.

Valvatorez quickly recollected himself and stood straight, "Thank you, Fenrich. I'll be fine now." The loyal dog stepped away, placing a hand of his bare chest and bowed slightly. Val led the way through the fields of toxic mushrooms. The mushrooms made Fenrich nervous; they were too close to his lord for comfort. Thousands of 'what-ifs' flooded through his head; '_What if the toxins hurt my lord? What if he falls into the rivers? What if…'_

"Fenrich…" Val's voice interrupted him, "Can you hear anything? Any living creatures?"

Fenrich's ears perked up, twitching at every little noise made by the blowing winds. He closed his eyes and attempted to focus, trying to pick out any noises that might be created by a creature. But nothing… "My lord, I do not-" He stopped short as his large, sensitive ears picked up the noise of someone walking towards them. His eyes narrowed at the thought of someone hurting his lord, "Someone is coming, my lord. How did you know to come here?"

Val looked up at his loyal servant, "A little Prinny told me of a strange girl here who attacked several of my pupils." He continued, "As my steward, surely you're aware that I cannot allow that to happen." Fenrich bowed and readied himself for the character to pop out at any given moment, to defend lord Valvatorez.


	3. Chapter 2

"Looking for someone, boys?" A voice shouted from above the demons.

Looking up, Fenrich could make out the silhouette of a young girl above one of the tall cliffs. It was a straight plummet down to the ground; the werewolf began to wonder how a girl her size would get up there alone. As he stared, he could make out that she was a werewolf! She looked oddly familiar to Fenrich, like they had met each other already.

"Are you the one terrorizing my Prinnies!" Valvatorez shouted.

"Oh calm down, my lord…" The girl replied, sliding off the cliff and landing on all fours on the purple-tainted fields, "I was only playing with them."

_'My lord?_ Fenrich repeated in his head, _'An outlaw like her with such honorifics in her vocabulary? Who is this girl?'_ He shook his head, it didn't matter. Valvatorez already drew his weapon. Fenrich took a step forward towards the girl, "Who are you?"

The girl only grinned, flipping a lock of her long black hair off her face, revealing harsh red eyes, "You don't remember me, Fenrich?" She asked harshly, digging her long claw-like fingernails into the palm of her hand, causing blood to seep from the fresh cuts, "After _everything_ you and Lord Valvatorez put me through?"

Fenrich was genuinely confused by this girl as well as Valvatorez. The two demons exchanged puzzled looks then both returned their attention to the girl, "What's your name, how do you know our names?' Valvatorez questioned.

Sighing, the girl stepped forward which caused Fenrich to move closer to Valvatorez, "Aw… Such hostility to someone whose life ruined!" Her tone softened, "Until you remember me, my name's Anya. Don't go forgetting that one too!" She slowly drew a long black and red scythe, a thorn vine wrapped around the blade's base. She smirked and swiped it at Valvatorez.

Jumping back, the attack just barely missed his ankles. Fenrich grew more hostile now that Valvatorez had nearly been severely injured and he sprung into action, socking the girl in the gut. The younger werewolf skidded against the plains and shook her head, ears plastered against her head. Anya jumped at Fenrich, scythe slashing for his torso. The thin blade cut a small slice on Fenrich's torso but overall did no substantial damage. Val sliced across the girl's hip, forcing her to step away as she flinched. She held her hip in her hand as she slowly backed away and dropped to her knees, "You… Really don't remember…" She asked, as her eyes flashed to yellow then back to red.

Fenrich and Val stood over the injured girl. On closer inspection, Fenrich realized the girl didn't have the typical twinkling yellow eyes of a werewolf, but the eyes of a vampire. Something wasn't right with this demon, but she claimed they had ruined her life. But how? Each taking hold of an arm, the two boys lifted the werewolf off the ground and dragged her back to the portal, "You _will_ explain everything once we return." Valvatorez ordered as they stepped into the portal.


	4. Chapter 3

Nothing made sense to Fenrich and Valvatorez. The girl claimed she knew them and that they ruined her life. But, the two have no recollection of the young girl. However, she did feel faintly familiar. But how she went down to quickly… It was as if her strength had been hindered. Either that, or she never was strong to begin with. The girl wasn't even that young, maybe two or three years younger than Fenrich.

Anya began to come to her senses as Fenrich flicked water from his fingertips, onto her face. Wiping the droplets off, she look up at the fellow werewolf, "What? No more castle for my lord?"

Fenrich stared at her with an un-amused expression, "Just get up, you need to explain some things to my lord." He pulled the girl up onto her feet; wrists were handcuffed together, and led her out the door and down the hallway to the main area of the base. In front of the two werewolves stood Valvatorez, eyes fixed on the strange werewolf that they had brought back with them.

"My lord…" She greeting sarcastically, bowing mockingly to Valvatorez. Fenrich pulled her back up by one of her black ears, angered with the little respect she had for his master, "Ow! Don't you know how to treat a lady?"

"If I say no…" Fenrich began, "Will you shut up?"

The girl yawned and waited for Valvatorez to speak to her. After moments of silent stares and glances, his mouth opened, "As a Prinny Instructor, a responsibility of mine is to insure the safety of my pupils! I cannot allow such ruffians to be running around freely, terrorizing the Prinnies." He started, "Things like these won't be acceptable under any circumstances. So, you shall now be a servant of mine until I turn you into a Prinny."

Fenrich did not predict the girl's reaction to becoming like a Prinny. She did nothing by smile at Valvatorez, "Just like old times, eh Lord?" She asked. Valvatorez exchanged yet another confused glance with Fenrich at her strange words. Valvatorez moved to remove the handcuffs from Anya since she was now a pupil of Hades. However, just as he pulled the key towards the lock, a strange electrical pulse went through his body, sending him flying into a wall. Fenrich bounded after his tossed master worriedly, Anya falling backwards from the strange energy.

Anya's body began to glow a faint red and her body seemed to be dragged up and she was soon levitating above the ground, about four feet up. Fenrich observed her eyes soften as the iris changed to yellow. But soon, they reverted to the harsh red color, same as before. A faint, pained voice echoed in Fenrich's head, _'Help me…'_ it called to him quietly. He instantly recognized the voice and his eyes went wide, nearly dropping the injured Val he had been supporting. The voice repeated itself in his head, _'Help me… Why won't you come back? Where are you going!'_ It screamed.

Fenrich dropped Val, crouching down, holding his head as the violent memories filled his head. He had long forgotten the events of that day, the one where they were all killed… Massacred in the riot against Valvatorez when he was a tyrant. Soon enough, the same voice hit Val as he shouted in fear, afraid of the memories. The levitating werewolf smiled sadistically, a strange figure of black splitting from her and remained airborne, watching Anya's body fall to the ground. She struggled back to her feet, eyes now fixed at the color yellow as she watched the creature.

"Calaine," Fenrich said loud enough for everyone to hear, "You're still alive…"

The shadowy black silhouette of the werewolf once known as Anya laughed. The limited features on its face skewed to give the form as if it were grinning widely, "Of course we're still alive, did you think you'd get rid of us so fast?" The creature spoke, seeming to speak in unison with many voices at once, "We've been looking for you. Ever since what you did to us."

Calaine, earlier known as Anya, shook her head, "That's not true… You're… Not me…" She whispered. Her eyes lifted to Fenrich and Valvatorez, "That's not… What I…" She struggled against her handcuffed wrists as she tried to get free to fight back as the creature looked down at her and flung itself toward her, white teeth were the only visible feature. Calaine did her best to pick herself up but was easily knocked down by the shadow again, slamming against a pillar. She panicked as the pillar began to crumble and crack, chunks of stone coming tumbling down towards her. Calaine quickly laid down and rolled away from the crumbling pillar to avoid the falling boulders.

Fenrich finally fought back the mental pain and helped Val up to his feet. The two boys jumped at the shadowy black silhouette attacking it from both sides. However, their onslaught proved to be useless as the creature sent them backwards with one slap from its arm. I turned once more to Calaine, "Only she can defeat me." Calaine slowly flipped onto her feet, handcuffs still intact and making fighting almost impossible. Light tears fell down her face in frustration as the creature approached her.

"F-Fenrich…" She began, shaking, "What do I do?" She backed into the wall as the creature came closer and closer with each moment, "Help me!"

Those two last words hit Fenrich hard, making his pupils dilate for the moment. She had said them the same way she had the last time, as if her life depended on those two words. And it did.


	5. Chapter 4

"Admit the regret… Admit the revenge… Admit to everything…" The creature chanted demonically, "I am you… You are me… We're one in the same… Admit to it… We're no different." Calaine shook her head vigorously, she knew it was telling the truth but she would never admit it in front of her lord. And Fenrich for that matter… "Admit that you wanted to kill them. Admit that you wanted them to know the pain you know. Admit to it all…"

"A creature that brings out the truths…" Fenrich muttered under his breath, "A shadow that shows the true intentions of others."

"So what it's saying…" Val began, "Is what she wants to happen?" Fenrich nodded in response and watched as Calaine twisted her wrists, trying to free herself from the clasped handcuffs.

Finally, at long last, the cuffs gave way and crumbled from the strength Calaine had used to free herself. Jumping up, she pushed herself away using the wall and landed behind the creature, "That's not what I think…" She sighed, straightening, her scythe appearing in her right hand, "You're wrong…" Her grip tightened around the scythe's pole, "I would never think that!" Calaine whipped around, slashing at the creature's back, actually making a connection that seemed to do damage. As Val and Fenrich observed, they noticed that Calaine had no shadow upon the ground. Was the creature literally her shadow?

The creature laughed and turned around, "With each denial…" It began, "I only get stronger. If you'd just admit to your truths and fears… I'll leave."

Calaine sighed and glanced back at Fenrich and Val who anticipated her to admit. She then turned her attention to her feet, "It's true… I always hated you after that day. You left me there to die… After everything I did for you…" Her grip tightened once again, she could feel a strange power dwelling inside of her as she continued, "I truly wanted you to know my pain, to know what it's like to burn… To scream for what seemed like hours… Going unheard…" And pain of guilt stung Valvatorez and Fenrich, "I always did wish for your slow deaths…" She unexpectedly slashed out at Valvatorez and Fenrich with her scythe, slicing across Fenrich's abdomen as he jumped in front of his master.

"Calaine, what are you doing!" Fenrich shouted at the younger werewolf. As if he never said anything, Calaine shot forward once again, the shadow following strangely closely behind, as if it was now connected to Calaine. The shadow mimicked every move she made, from the way her body twisted, and the way her scythe moved through the air. Valvatorez and Fenrich jumped separate ways and Calaine only followed Fenrich. He hopped backwards as she stepped forward with every slash, "Calaine, think about what you're doing!"

She stopped for a moment, staring at Fenrich. He relaxed slightly, assuming he had broken through to her. Fenrich took a step towards her but was caught off guard as she raised a foot and kicked him in the chest. Calaine approached the werewolf's limp body, shadow peering over her shoulder. She raised the scythe above her head to finish him off as he stared up at her with wide eyes, "Now you'll finally know what it's like to feel that pain, Fenrich!" She shouted and she began to bring the scythe down towards him.

"Fenrich, no!" Valvatorez shouted, rushing to his aid and tackling Calaine away from Fenrich, landing on top of her. He quickly pulled his sword to her throat, "Snap out of it, Calaine!" He yelled at her. Calaine's eyes flashed to a soft yellow that was custom to her race. However, the eyes were quickly replaced once again by glowing red eyes full of boiling hatred. Valvatorez held the sword to her neck, "Come on, Calaine! You can do it! It's okay to hold grudges… Especially one like yours… That shadow is you but it doesn't control you!"

Calaine pulled her feet between her and Valvatorez and pushed the vampire away from her. She brought herself up to her feet, both boys on the ground, severely injured from the fight. Calaine closed her eyes and took a step forward, her feet disconnecting from the shadow's. She slowly turned to the shadow and sliced it straight across the chest. The demon shrieked in pain as it slowly disintegrated into a small ball of black aura. Calaine stared at the small aura and felt a sharp pain as it flew into her chest. She shrieked as the aura disappeared into her chest, an overwhelming pain coursing through her body. Moments later, the pain died down and she tumbled to the ground.


	6. Valvatorez's Regret

Years ago, when Valvatorez still ruled the land as a Tyrant, his very name would strike fear into the hearts of the evilest demons in the netherworld. Now, that name is only a mere legend of something that once was, and never will be again. The fall of his power may have been thanks to the woman who was the target of Lord Valvatorez's love, but it also came with a series of battles as well. With each battle, he lost yet another loyal servant that was close to him.

"Lord Valvatorez," A black furred werewolf shouted as she entered the throne room, "We're under attack once again! And this time… They have Dragons! Shamans as well! This will not be easily won, come look, my Lord." She finished, leading the tyrant outside his room and to the balcony overlooking the lad around his castle, "This will be much worse than the other battles, shall we evacuate to the other castle past Rotten Fields, my lord?"

Val shook his head, "No, we must stay and fight-" He stopped short, "Where's Fenrich?"

The werewolf pointed towards the battlefield where a mob of Prinnies and warriors or Tyrant Valvatorez stood, led by Fenrich, "He has already joined the fray, shall we fight?"

Once again, his head shook, "Get down there to Fenrich," He began, "Tell him to bring back the army into the castle. Blockade the doors and windows. Get archers and mages up on all balconies to attack from above."

The werewolf put her legs together and saluted Valvatorez, "Right away, my Lord."

As she turned to leave, Valvatorez placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't get yourself killed… I expect to see you alive after this." The werewolf turned to him and nodded, rushing inside and down to Fenrich as fast as possible.

"Fenrich," The werewolf began, "Direct orders from Lord Valvatorez; You are to bring all armies inside, blockade the doors and windows as well as getting our mage and archer factions on the rooftops and balconies for aerial attacks." Fenrich nodded and motioned for the armies to fall back and the two werewolves rushed inside followed by a mass of soldiers.

As everyone marched on inside, Fenrich and the fellow werewolf whipped around, placing the blockade bar across the doors and pushing everything they could in front of the doors. Thieves and Rogues created boxes using their special Evility to block the doors and windows as well. As fast as the order was given, the doors and windows were all blocked from entrance. A Prism Mage rushed down the stairs to the main entrance, "Lord Valvatorez wishes to see you two." He began, bowing to the higher ranking stewards. Fenrich and the black furred werewolf nodded and rushed past him to Valvatorez's chamber.

"Lord Valvatorez, you've requested our company?" Fenrich asked, kneeling before him.

Valvatorez kept his back to the two stewards, "This may be our finally battle here… I don't know how many will survive this attack… But if manage to survive it, My forces will be extremely weakened. I cannot allow either one of you to perish in this fight. I anticipate the survival of both of my best stewards, do I make myself clear?"

The two werewolves nodded in reply, "Yes, my lord." They answered in unison.

Just then, a Prinny bursted into the room, "Lord Valvatorez! Lord Valvatorez! They're ramming the door! What do we do, dood!" Valvatorez whipped around to his stewards, take care of it, quickly!" He shouted, "I shall join the fight as well. I must prepare first."

"As you wish, my Lord." The black furred female answered, running out the door.

"All is for my lord." Fenrich added, following her out the door. The two rushed up to the trembling front door. Prinnies and Heavy Knights pressed their bodies against the door, nearly being flung away with each ram. Fenrich balled his fists, readying himself as the doors were about to burst open, "Ready, Calaine?"

The black werewolf nodded as a scythe appeared in her hands, "As ready as I'll ever be…" The door crashed open, throwing Knights and Prinnies in all direction, revealing rows upon rows of monsters, Androids, Mages, and Warrior. "For Lord Valvatorez!' She shouted, rushing straight into the battle headfirst. Fenrich following in after her, throwing punches in all directions at the enemies of Valvatorez.

Calaine slashed her scythe in a circle around herself, slashing through about four enemies. However, this hardly made a dent in the overwhelming numbers. Mages, archers, and gunners shot at the opponents with magic spells, bullets, and arrows as the mob proceeded further into the castle, searching for Valvatorez. Calaine and Fenrich couldn't hold off the mob for much longer, it wouldn't be long until the enemies did find Valvatorez and kill him.

Hours passed and Fenrich and Calaine were still fighting off the slowly decreasing numbers. They were both exhausted and broken; Fenrich had multiples wounds along his chest and face while Calaine suffered from extreme blood-lose and deep wounds across her whole body, "F-Fenrich…" She began as she glanced around the burning castle, "I can't keep this up much longer…" She finished, slashing at an enemy, nearly falling forward.

Flames ate away at the wood of the castle all around them; Lord Valvatorez had yet to join their fight as the two stewards were the targets of nearly every enemy. Fenrich and Calaine were on opposite sides on the main entrance, each fighting their own section of soldiers. Calaine looked up as she heard a strident noise of cracking wood. Suddenly, burning debris fell from second story and onto Calaine. She shrieked in pain as the intense flames singed her silky fur. Fenrich watched and panicked as he tried to figure out what to do. Valvatorez ran downstairs and jumped at a monster that was about to jump on Fenrich, "Pay Attention!"

"Lord Valvatorez! She's trapped!" Fenrich announced, punching away yet another monster.

Valvatorez glanced over at Calaine then out the door at the closing mob of monsters. He turned to Fenrich, "We don't have time! We have to go!" He shouted, rushing upstairs, "Come Fenrich!"

Fenrich took one last look at the screaming Calaine and followed his master upstairs to escape.


	7. When in Doubt Eat Sardines!

"How could we forget, Fenrich?" Val asked as he sat by Calaine's bed. They had brought her to the infirmary in hopes of her recovering quickly so they could talk to her about what happened that day, "How could we forget about her so easily…"

Fenrich stared at her almost motionless body, shaking his head, "Sometimes it's better to forget about these things… But Calaine… Calaine never forgot."

Val and Fenrich jumped up as they saw Calaine's face twitch as her eyes slowly blinked open to the light of the infirmary, her vision blurring until she could make out the faces of both Fenrich and Val, leaning over her. Her eyes went wide as she realized who they were, "Lord Valvatorez… Fenrich…" She muttered, "What happened..?"

"That… Thing…" Val began, "Took over your body and mind. Hey… can I ask you something?" Val asked.

Calaine fixed her eyes upon her lord, "Of course, my lord," She pushed herself to sit up, "What is it?"

"Everything you said, was it true? Did you really want Fenrich and I to be killed as your revenge? Did you really hate us that much?" He continued, "I understand your hatred, but were you really willing to kill us?"

Calaine stared down at her feet, "Well, yeah, I did want to kill you two for what you had done. The pain that I felt from that attack… It was unbearable. But… Although I can't completely let go… I'm willing to at least try and forgive."

"Good, I would have not allowed you to kill our Lord either way." Fenrich growled.

Calaine rolled her eyes, "Fenrich, you always act so high and mighty but you're such a softy." She laughed, "Those empty threats and all."

Fenrich grabbed the front of Calaine's shirt and lifted her up as he stood, her feet hovering above the ground, "Empty threats, you say? How about I beat you into the ground?"

Calaine smiled, "Fenrich, put me down."

Fenrich hesitated, staring straight at Calaine then finally smirked, breaking the stoic silence then set her back down, "I just don't turn on allies. You know that."

"Oh yeah," Calaine laughed, "I know."

"What do you mean by that-" Fenrich was cut off by the door swinging open. A girl in a Prinny-themed outfit was standing in the doorway, a baseball bat rested on her shoulder and a backpack hanging from her shoulders, "Not this lass…" Fenrich muttered.

"Fen-Fen!" She yelled, "What are you and Valzy doing in here!"

"Did you just call my lord… Valzy..?" Calaine wondered.

The girl glared at Calaine suddenly, "Who are _you_!" She yelled.

Calaine returned the glance at the other girl, "I think I should be asking you who you are, calling my lord 'Valzy' like that!'

Fenrich sighed, "Don't even try; her lack of respect towards Lord Val is horrifying even to myself."

"Hmph, my name's Fuka," The girl yowled, "I'm your soon-to-be president!"

Calaine did her best to stifle her laughter, "_You're_ going to be the president! Such a horrible state this netherworld is in…"

"Hey! Your future president demands your name!" Fuka demanded.

Calaine raised an eye brow, "My 'future president' is demanding to get her ass kicked." She parted her lips in a grin, revealing the sharp canines.

Val sighed in what sounded like a exhausted laughter, "That's our Calaine, huh Fenrich?"

Fenrich nodded, "Just like we remember her."

Fuka pointed the baseball bat at the werewolf girl, "Oh please, like a little puppy would stand a chance against me!"

Calaine let out a low growl, "_Excuse_ me? Did you just call me a _puppy_? I'll kill you!"

"Valzy, are all your werewolves like this?" Fuka asked, looking over at Valvatorez.

Valvatorez nodded, "Pretty much, although Calaine and Fenrich are my only to stewards. Nevermind the fact that they're the only two werewolves I know."

A blonde haired boy popped his head into the room with a smirk, Hey guys, how's it going? I just thought I should tell you that- Gah!" He shouted as Calaine jumped at Fuka, teeth bared and tail flicking. Fuka jumped back out of the way but her leg was caught by Calaine. Standing up, she held Fuka up by her ankle, growling. Fuka did her best from keeping her skirt from flipping up.

"Knock it off, you big fur ball! You're giving all these guys a flash of my underwear!" Fuka shouted.

"Yes, Calaine," Fenrich began, "No one really wants to see that."

With a shrug, Calaine dropped Fuka, letting the girl stand back up. The younger werewolf then turned to the blonde with a growl, "And who are you?"

The blondie held his hands up in protest, "H-Hey, easy there, please don't attack me! I-I'm President Axel. Or... at least ex-president."

"You were booted again?" Another boy exclaimed as he entered the room as well. This one had a green hoodie with a skull and a glowing blue fire orb at the end of the hood.

Calaine looked at each person in turn, trying to figure out what was going on, "My lord… Fenrich… What's going on? Who are these people…?"

Fenrich stepped forward, gesturing to each person in turn, "That's the annoying lass, the annoying president who has been booted from office several times, and the annoying whelp."

"So key word here is annoying?" Calaine asked.

"Pretty much." Fenrich smirked as he quickly moved Calaine away from the others, 'Lord Valvatorez, for whatever reason, forbids me from beating these cretins into their place and instead, recruits them as allies."

"My lord, with all due respect," Calaine began, bowing her head, "Why do you allow these commoners into your array of allies?"

"Calaine, you must learn that you need allies, no matter what the source is. Whether it be a failed Prinny, a rejected son, a former president, or even a loyal steward." Valvatorez preached.

"Lass, what did you even want in the first place?" Fenrich sighed.

"Oh, right," Fuka thought for a moment, "What did I come here for… Oh yeah! I remember now!" Fenrich slammed a palm into his face is dismay, "Um, yeah. Another netherworld is attacking… Says Desco."


	8. Mobilize the ColdCut Trio!

"Another netherworld dares to challenge my Lord!' Fenrich howled, turning to Valvatorez, "My lord, what do you suggest we do?"

Valvatorez covered his face with his cape then threw it to the side, "We eat sardines, of course!"

"Um…" Calaine wondered, "Sardines…? How about blood, my lord? There's an h-u-m-a-n over there." Calaine nodded over to Fuka.

"I can spell you know!" Fuka shouted.

"Oh forgive me," Calaine rolled her eyes, "I thought your stupidity had spread into illiteracy as well."

Fuka's anger began to boil but was calmed down by Valvatorez, "Now now, we have no need for fighting amongst allies," Calaine went to protest but Val continued, "I refuse to drink human blood, Calaine. I have made a promise that I will never forget!" Calaine growled in frustration with her now naïve lord as he moved out of the room.

"That foul woman…" Fenrich mumbled, following Valvatorez with Calaine following suit behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and slowed down to stand beside Calaine, "He made a promise to some wretched woman and now he won't drink human blood until he tastes hers. Sadly, the woman died and now he won't ever drink human blood again; sad that he won't drink blood, of course. I have no sympathy for the woman."

"That's our lord… Always making promises that tie him down." Calaine muttered, "He makes promises and takes in stray dogs. What a frickin' saint."

Fenrich chuckled, "Don't forget useless humans, rejected children, failed final bosses, and other cold-cut trio characters."

"A failed final boss-" Calaine began.

"DESCO ATTACK!" A high-pitched voice shrieked from the side of the two werewolves.

"Desco, no!" Valvatorez shouted as a purple creature shot forward. Calaine sprung out of the way, causing the creature to slam into a concrete wall behind her, "Desco, this werewolf is a comrade of mine. There's no need for hostility!"

The creature pulled her head from the wall and faced Calaine who looked highly un-amused, "Oh, a werewolf just like Mr. Fenfen!" The purple thing shouted, approaching Calaine who took a step back so she could observe the strange creature in front of her.

"Fenfen…?" Calaine asked, looking to Fenrich who in return, face-palmed, "Why do you call him that?"

"Because it's a cute nickname! What's _your_ name?" The creature inquired.

"Calaine, loyal stewardess of Lord Valvatorez." She answered.

"I'm Desco! I'm going to be a final boss!" The creature replied.

"Talk about your cold-cut trio, huh Fenrich?" Calaine mumbled to Fenrich.

"Actually, this is the most tolerable of the allies Valvatorez has established." Fenrich admitted. His tail brushed lightly against the back of his legs as he peered down at Desco. Desco's eyes moved back to Calaine who was standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Fenrich. Their tails both flicked in irritation with the pressing staring, "Yes?"

"Are you two in love?" Desco asked.

"Of course not," Calaine replied calmly, moving to follow Valvatorez as he walked down the hallway, snickering. Fenrich didn't even bother to respond, falling in step behind Calaine, "Most tolerable, you say?"

"In certain circumstances, of course." Fenrich mumbled, "Lord Val, we most return this Netherworld's hostility with our own. We must confront him."

Valvatorez sighed, "I know, I know…" He stopped walking and turned to his stewards, "Gather everyone up; the lass, rascal, Desco, and Axel, anyone who will mobilize to assist us." He turned and continued down the hallway, "Have them ready at Hades's door in an hour."

"Yes, my lord." Calaine replied, bowing to Valvatorez as she and Fenrich left the corridor and moved to gather their allies together for the fighting.


	9. Chapter 8

Calaine bent to one knee as Fuka reluctantly followed her to the main entrance of the Prinny ward. She kept her head bowed to Valvatorez, "I've brought the cretin of a lass for her obviously un-needed support." Calaine introduced in monotone, "Along with the young lad you requested as well. I apologize but I could not force the 'rock star' to stay behind." She finished as Emizel and Axel came into Valvatorez's view as well.

"Very good," Valvatorez replied, "Now where's Fenrich with Desco… Ah, there he is." He smiled as his loyal steward, Fenrich entered the room followed by Desco and a few Prinnies.

Calaine grinned as she approached an older Prinny, "Wonderful, we have bombs." She laughed.

"Not Miss Calaine, dood!" The Prinny shouted, "I thought you were dead, dood!"

"Who's Miss Calaine, dood?" Another Prinny inquired.

"The cruelest wretch you'll ever meet!" It answered.

Fenrich couldn't help but laugh a little at the remark. Calaine was strict but a wretch? Not a chance in his opinion. Although Calaine was vicious enough and strong enough to fight for herself, he and Valvatorez saw her as a feisty younger sister who needed them by her side. Letting out a low growl, Calaine lifted a foot and stepped on the smart-ass Prinny, nearly squashing it, "How about I use you as a bomb right now, Prinny!"

"N-No, dood! I must've mistaken you for another Calaine I know, dood!" It shouted as it was rolled around under Calaine's foot.

With a smile, Calaine lifted her foot, "That's what I thought… Lord Val, we're awaiting your orders." She ended as she turned to Valvatorez.

In the corner, Fuka, Desco, Emizel, and Axel watched in horror at Calaine's actions, "She changed moods so quickly." Emizel muttered.

"She's almost as scary as Fenfen!" Fuka added.

"Note to self, don't get in that werewolf's way." Axel replied.

"Right," Val began, "Let's move on out to Rotten Fields and see if we can confront this Netherworld's overlord!" He shouted, leading the way outside.

Fenrich watched as Calaine's tail twitched in amusement and her eyes flashed to red quickly. He knew something was still wrong with her as she left the prison ward. Calaine bit her lip with sharp fangs as a sharp pain went through her chest but remained visibly unaffected by the pain. She pushed on and swallowed hard. Feeling the sudden need to stay by her side, Fenrich jogged up to her side, staying close but not so close that she'd suspect something. The others watched in amazement at how Fenrich seemed a little protective over someone other than Valvatorez.

As they neared the Rotten Fields they could hear hushed voices from beyond a few trees. Valvatorez glanced back to the two werewolves, "Calaine, go eavesdrop on that conversation. I think it might be the Overlord." Val waited for Calaine to disappear into a few bushes and called Fenrich to his side, "Fenrich, you have noticed something strange? Correct?"

"Regarding Calaine," Fenrich began, "Yes, I have noticed something strange."

"She appears to be in pain whenever I had looked back at her." Valvatorez added worriedly.

"That shadow thing must still be inside her. Calaine's in more pain than she lets on," Fenrich began, "It's only a matter of time before it escapes from her again."

Calaine soon bounded out from the bushes again and joined the others. Fuka and the others came closer to Calaine, Fenrich, and Val to hear what the female werewolf had to say, "There's three of them, all of them are strangers to me, definitely not of this netherworld." She reported.

"Three foreigners that don't belong here," Fenrich growled, "And they dare challenge Lord Val?"

Calaine let out a choked sound but quickly caught herself, a glimpse of red flashing into her eyes. She blinked away the alienated color from her eyes and shook her head, teeth bared in the masked pain. Calaine took notice of the many pairs of eyes fixed on her but she spoke before anyone could voice their questions, "We should confront them before they discover us, my Lord."

Fenrich and Valvatorez exchanged worried looks but made their way in the direction of the voices. No one dared to ask Calaine what was wrong, they knew they would get the routine answer of 'nothing'. It was in her nature to not express what was going wrong with her, usually keeping herself bottled up. Valvatorez stopped as the voices ceased. He held a hand out to prevent anyone from passing him, "Wait…"

Calaine looked around, her ears twitching to try and pick up the sound of whispering voices but found none. She looked to Fenrich who shook his head as he failed to hear anyone.

"Where'd they go..?" Axel muttered.

"Ahahahahaha!" A loud laughed echoed off the cliff-faces. The group looked around, confused about where the voice was coming from. Fenrich looked up at a small figure standing on a boulder not too far away. He stepped forward and tried to get a better look. Calaine shielded her eyes from the blinding sunlight that made it impossible to make out the features of the character. She raised an eyebrow as the figure stepped off the rock and approached the group.

"And you are…?" Axel wondered.

"I… Am Overlord Laharl!" The boy shouted. He had red shorts and a long red scarf as attire. His long blue hair poked up from his head in two long antennae-like ribbons.

"This pipsqueak is an _overlord_?" Calaine laughed, "You're the one who dares to challenge my Lord?" She and Fenrich couldn't contain their laughter as the underestimated their foe due to his small stature.

"I told you they'd laugh, Prince." A red haired female demon sighed as she came out of the trees, followed by a demon with red wings and long blonde hair.

"Fenrich, Calaine," Valvatorez started harshly, 'You know not to underestimate opponents. He's an Overlord, I know he'll be no pushover. Now tell me, 'Overlord Laharl'… Do you eat sardines as a routine diet?"

"Sardines?" The blonde demon repeated, "What a disgusting thing to eat!"

"Sardines are essential for a strong and healthy body structure!" Valvatorez exclaimed.

Calaine coughed as she calmed her laughter, "Why don't you show these demons what the power of sardines is, my Lord?"

Valvatorez reached for his sword as a grin exposed itself across Fenrich's face. Pulling the sword out of the sheathe, Valvatorez lunged forward, aiming for the blue haired Overlord Laharl. Calaine and Fenrich exchanged a determined glance then set forth, Calaine taking on the red-head demon with Fenrich attack the blonde. As the three fought on, they left the others to watch in boredom. Until Overlord Laharl broke away from Valvatorez's onslaught and raised his hand with a smirk, "Come on out already!"

From behind trees and the brush, out of the toxic waters, came demons; Zombies, Mothmen, Sludge, and many others. Fuka and the others readied themselves as the demons neared the group. Meanwhile, Calaine was locked in combat with the red-haired demon. Calaine targeted her next punch on her opponent's abdomen but she moved to quickly, dodging Calaine's strike right before contact. With spear in hand, her opponent came down on her, slashing across her right arm. Blood spilled onto the ground as she squeaked, trying to hold back a scream.

Fenrich gave a worried glance over but got an arrow in the leg. With a growl, he ripped the arrow from his body and snapped it in half, racing at the blonde haired demon and tackled her into a tree. She let out a little shriek but quickly slipped from Fenrich's grasp and quickly climbed up to the top of the tree, "Bahamut! Show him the power of loooove!" She yelled.

Everyone looked up to skies as a large, black creature soared down to the ground, causing the surface to quake. As it unfolded its body, there stood an enormous high-class dragon. The blonde demon sat on one of the higher branches and watched as the dragon wreaked havoc. It loomed over Fenrich and opened its mouth, fire shooting from within. Fenrich rolled out of the way and watched as the landscape caught fire.

"Etna," Laharl shouted, "Spread the oil!"

The red-head demon, known as Etna, smiled as she called over a few Zombies to keep Calaine busy while she pulled as large container of oil into the opening. A Mothman joined her and lifted the barrel; and work to spread it in a circle around the fighting. The dragon then breathed fire onto a portion of the oil and in seconds, the field had been alight in flames. Calaine dodged a Zombie as it went to grab her. She shouted as one bit her shoulder. Calaine whipped around fiercely and punched the Zombie's head right off. She watched as it flailed around, looking for its head and wandered into the flames.

"My Lord," Fenrich yelled, "What do you suggest we do? They have us in their trap."

"Just fight them, Fenrich… We have the power of sardines, something they lack." Valvatorez answered.

"That makes me feel better…" Emizel muttered as he used a strong ice spell on one of the Sludge, killing it instantly.

"Miss Calaine," Desco shouted, "Look out!"

Calaine threw a Zombie away from her but in return, was tackled by another, three others dog-piled on top her as she struggled to get. The pile of zombies and the werewolf fidgeted and shook but suddenly lay still on the ground, "Calaine!" Fenrich yelled as he tried to help her but was greeted by the dragon that slammed its head into Fenrich's chest, sending him flying the other direction.

Laharl laughed as he continuously dodged Valvatorez's slashes. Although Valvatorez was bigger than Laharl, Laharl was smaller and quicker than Lord Valvatorez, allowing him to easily dodge attacks and strike quickly. The Overlord ducked down then forced the hilt of his sword into Valvatorez's chest, just below the rib cage. The strike had knocked the breath right from Valvatorez's lungs as he staggered back, "Mr. Valzy!" Fuka exclaimed as she rushed to help, "Head Splitter!" Fuka jumped above Laharl and came crashing down at him, missing by just an inch as Laharl moved out of the way.

Desco rushed to Fuka's aid as Laharl turned on her. Desco spread her arms wide and her chair-like attachment shot up into the sky and transformed into a hideous, huge beast. Its tentacles spread wide and came barreling towards Laharl, each biting down on Laharl's small body. A beam of light shot from the beast's eye and enveloped Laharl's body. As it reverted to its normal state and returned to Desco, Laharl dropped to one knee, injured.

"Laharl," The blonde started as she raised her bow, glowing in a soft, white light that made its way to Laharl, "Giga Heal!"

As a cloud of white came over Laharl, he rose to his feet and readied his sword, "He just doesn't give up…" Axel complained as he sent a Zombie flying off of him and onto the pile of other Zombies. Within the pile, Calaine began to move once again, attempting to break away from the Zombies as they torn and bit her viciously. With a final burst of strength, Calaine threw the Zombies off her body and rose up, blood dripping from her wounds. With the last bits of strength Calaine had she lashed out at Laharl, fists balled. She socked him straight in the stomach with blinding speed. Laharl's smaller body went skipping like a rock about ten feet back.

Laharl skidded to a halt and looked up, grinning, "That all you got?" He raced towards Calaine and before she could create, he slammed the hilt of his sword into her hip. Calaine let out a loud cry and went flying back into a large boulder, snapping the rock in half.

_'Admit the regret'_


	10. Chapter 9

"Calaine!" Fenrich shouted, rushing to his comrade's aid alongside Valvatorez. The two boys gathered around Calaine's twitching body as she lay in a heap over the crumbled pieces of the boulder. Suddenly, in a swift involuntary moment, Calaine sat up, eyes wide, blood red, "Calaine..?"

'_Admit the regret, Admit the revenge, Admit it all.'_

Fenrich and Valvatorez exchanged a glance, they had both heard the familiar voice, and it terrified them to being nearly paralyzed.

'_Help me, where are you going? Come back! It hurts!'_

Calaine stood in an awkward moment. Her knees bent and she pushed herself up quickly. Her shadow appeared on the ground and suddenly stretch across the ground and up against the cliff. Laharl and the others watched in wonder as the werewolf's shadow latched onto her body and lifted its arms in unison with Calaine as if she was a marionette. Calaine ran at the trio before them and jumped into the air, coming down on the foreign overlord. She stood above his shaking body as he was pinned to the ground below. She brought her thumb to the Overlord's jugular, pressing down forcefully.

"Calaine," Valvatorez yelled, "Stop that at once! We do not kill!"

Calaine's head whipped around in a growl. Slowly, she removed herself from the terrified overlord and turned to Valvatorez, "You." A demonic voice rose from Calaine's parted lips, "It was your entire fault!" The shadow forced Calaine into a run towards Val and she readied her fist and went you a punch to his gut.

Suddenly, the punch stopped as a hand clutched around her knuckles. She looked up with the blood red eyes to see Fenrich crushing her hand in his strong grip. She bore her teeth at him and went to spit poison words when he spoke, "Think about what you're doing. I'm afraid if you hurt Lord Val, I'll have to do the same to you."

"Didn't you hear the screams, Fenrich?" The demonic voice of Calaine arose once again, "When I was burning, you did nothing!" She twisted her arm, breaking away from Fenrich's grip and punched him with her other fist right underneath his rib cage. Fenrich dropped to a single knee and watched hopelessly as Calaine jumped over him and leaped onto Valvatorez.

Val flinched as he was tackled to the ground and he looked up into Calaine's abnormal eyes, "Think about what you're doing."

"T-Think about what I'm doing!" Calaine roared. The shadow seemed to gain more power from Calaine's rage as he grew bigger and less translucent, "Why! Because you thought about saving me from the flames! You didn't hesitate to leave me to die, why should I do the same for you!" She grabbed Val's neck with his hands and cut off his main air supply, "Forever hear the screams you ignored as you burn in Hell."

Meanwhile, no one noticed the overlord and his underlings as they escaped from the horror show displayed before them. Fenrich pushed himself to his feet as he heard the dying gasps of his master. He raced for Calaine and grabbed her neck, throwing her away from his lord. Valvatorez gasped for air as his airways opened once again.

Calaine landed abruptly on the ground and slowly, she struggled to her feet. She had been severely injured but she still persisted, or at least the shadow attached to her pushed her onward. Calaine took unsteady steps towards Fenrich, one at a time. The shadow slowly faded until it was a mere outline. Calaine's eyes flickered from their natural yellow to the bloody red as she progressed.

"You don't have to do this," Fenrich warned, "Fight it." But despite his warning, he still readied his fists. Calaine loomed towards him and raised her own fists. Fenrich let out a smile as he realized she was too weak to actually pose a threat. As she threw her punch, she was significantly slowed down. She tripped over her own feet and punched Fenrich lightly in the arm as she fell against him. The shadow faded entirely from her body and her eyes regained their natural color.

Val joined Fenrich's side and looked down at the limp, unconscious werewolf, "She's becoming more unstable. The first time she was able to fight the shadow, now she can't." He seemed genuinely worried about his stewardess.

Fenrich nodded as he picked her up in his arms, "Looks like that overlord ran away while we were distracted." _But it doesn't matter as long as she's okay_. He thought to himself as he and Lord Val made their way back towards Hades.


	11. The Ritualistic Fight

Fenrich looked around the corner, Valvatorez close behind him. And there, sitting on the couch was a familiar, dark coated female werewolf. Her yellow eyes gleamed in the poorly lit room and beside her was Desco. It appeared as though Calaine didn't quite mind Desco and saw her as tolerable as Fenrich suggested. She looked up to the fellow steward, "Fenrich, there you are." She stood up and approached him, looking up at the taller werewolf.

However, Fenrich didn't seem at all too happy when Calaine appeared before him, fully healed and walking. Instead, he balled his hands into fists and readied his right fist. Fenrich threw his arm forward, punching Calaine in the shoulder harshly. She staggered back slightly and looked up with a slightly angered expression, "What the hell, Fenrich!"

Fenrich looked down at Calaine, his lips parted in a growl, showing his clenched teeth. A low growl emitted from his throat and for a moment, it looked as though he was going to kill the smaller werewolf. Fuka went to stop Fenrich from hurting Calaine further but Valvatorez stepped between them. He shook his head and she opened her mouth in silent protest.

Calaine gave the same murderous look to Fenrich, their eyes locked in a ferocious stare down. Neither one of them spoke until Fenrich sighed, "You're an absolute idiot, Calaine." He gripped his hair at the roots and he shook his head as he walked away. Calaine stood there, confused entirely by Fenrich's behavior. She looked to Valvatorez, hoping he had an answer.

"Are you going to let him talk to you like that, Calaine?" Fuka inquired, probably confused more than anyone else in the room. Desco had moved to her sister's side and looked up at Calaine who was lightly rubbing her shoulder where Fenrich had punched her. Calaine looked down at both of them, unable to answer Fuka's question as she shook her head.

"Calaine and Fenrich have a strange way of settling things," Valvatorez began to explain as he approached his stewardess in concern, checking her shoulder for a bruise, "It's actually quite interesting; they fight each other in some pretty deadly fights. But it's the way werewolves actually solve their problems and get over things."

Calaine grabbed Val's hand and moved it way from her shoulder, letting it drop from her grasp, "Thank you for your concern, my lord but I'm fine," She turned back to Fuka and Desco, "Fenrich and I have fought hundreds of times before, but for some reason, I feel as though this one will be much different."

Valvatorez stepped out of the way as Calaine went to move past him. Fuka, Desco, and Lord Val all followed her after Fenrich, eventually being led out into the courtyard. High up in the sky was the full moon, allowing Calaine to feel a bit more power than usual. On the other side of the courtyard was Fenrich, looking up at the moon, standing in front of a fountain.

"Fenrich!" Calaine shouted, "I don't know what's up with you but let's solve this little problem." She walked halfway down the courtyard, meeting Fenrich in the middle. Valvatorez and the others stood by the door as spectators as the werewolves part took in a ritualistic solving of their dispute. The two stood there, Fenrich looking down into Calaine's fierce yellow eyes

"You think a fight is going to solve this like it did everything else, Calaine?" Fenrich wondered, "You're an even bigger idiot than I thought before." Calaine seemed appalled by Fenrich's final sentence and growled.

It had seemed Calaine had enough and immediately raised her knee harshly into Fenrich's stomach then brought her leg back, whipped it around to kick him in the hip. The gray-furred werewolf staggered a bit by caught Calaine's leg before it made contact. He picked her up roughly by the ankle and threw her across the courtyard.

Calaine managed to land on her feet, sliding back a few yards before finally stopping. When she looked back up, she saw Fenrich running at her, attempting to punch her before the black werewolf had enough time to get up. Thinking fast, Calaine ducked down further and swept straight under his punch, coming up behind him to jab her elbow into the center of his spine.

"Do they always fight like this? It looks like they're really hurting each other…" Fuka asked worriedly, to her, it seemed like their fight would end in horrible injuries.

"They know when to stop, don't worry." Valvatorez reassured the young girl, "Fenrich would never intentionally hurt Calaine badly; he's not capable of it." He laughed at the two fighting werewolves and studied their every moments; from Calaine's swift dodges and counters, to Fenrich fast-paced punches and heavy-hitting kicks.

"Why don't you get it!" Fenrich yelled at the smaller and younger werewolf. He shifted his body weight onto one leg and thrust his leg out square into Calaine's gut. She went flying across the entire courtyard and into the fountain with a loud splash.

Water sprayed all over the area within three feet of the fountain and Calaine sat up, soaking wet. He long black hair fell over her face, concealing her expression. As she parted her hair, it became apparent she was infuriated and perplexed at the same time. She looked up as Fenrich approached her, his expression the same as always; stern and cold.

"What don't I get, Fenrich?" Calaine asked quietly then began to raise her voice, "What is it that's making you act so strange!" It looked like she was truly longing for the old Fenrich back. Calaine wanted to know what was wrong with him so maybe she and Lord Val could possibly help him. "Why are you-"

"I'm tired of seeing you get hurt!" Fenrich exclaimed, cutting her off before she could finished, "You throw yourself into situations without a second thought and it's causing you to get hurt! When I had to leave you back then at the castle; it has come to haunt me every time I remember you." Fenrich turned around, "I hate seeing you go through pain like that… It's tearing me apart."

Calaine's eyes went wide as she finally heard the truth and Valvatorez- who had herd the whole thing along with Fuka and Desco, had been right with his secret assumptions. He had predicted that Fenrich's strange behavior came from his strong care for Calaine and now his theory was confirmed by the event that has just taken place in front of him. Fenrich took one last look over his shoulder as if he was going to say something but before any words came out, he left. The steward walked right past the spectators, disappearing into the castle.

**Thanks to all my followers who faithfully read my story! We've finally gotten to see Fenrich's true feelings for Calaine in a result that many of you were hoping for. Also, if anyone wants to do be a favor and draw Calaine, you're welcome to. Just please give me credit for creating the character and please send me the link via PM! I'd love to see how you guys portray her! Also, story suggestions would be very nice, I'm kind of running out of ideas which is the main reason why udates are a little random...**


	12. Things We Do For Those We Hate

It was late at night; Calaine had her hands clamped together behind her head as she lay on her soft bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had been thinking about his words ever since he uttered them a few hours ago. Fenrich told her that she was tearing him apart every time she got hurt; he hated it. Calaine sat up as there was a knock at her door, "Come in!"

The doorknob twisted and walking through the doorway was a familiar vampire; Lord Valvatorez. She shot an empty smile at her lord before standing, "Do you need my services, my lord?" She asked politely, happy to be able to distract herself with her stewardess duties.

Valvatorez sat down on the edge of Calaine's bed and she sat down beside him, head down and looking at the floor. Her lord had always talked to her on a person-to-person stand point rather than a lord and his servant. Calaine was grateful for this quality in him; it made him appear to be a demon with a big heart, "Did Fenrich hurt you?"

Calaine pulled up her sleeves and one of her pant legs to show enormous, dark bruises on her pasty white skin. They were sore and hurt a little but she had been through worse. There was a small bruise on the edge of her face that looked especially painful despite its small size. Her hair was tangled and dirty, still damp from her dip in the fountain, "Yeah, but I'll be fine, don't worry."

Valvatorez took hold of Calaine's right arm and pulled it across his lap, inspecting the bruise. He pressed down slightly on the bruise. When she cringed, he lightened his touch, "I don't think Fenrich has ever done so much damage before…" He pulled the sleeve back down over her bruise and set her arm to the side.

"I know," Calaine trailed, her voice going lower, "He said he hates seeing me get hurt but he did this... He's confusing me; Fenrich has never been like this before." She turned her head as Valvatorez sat crisscrossed behind her. He reached over to the nightstand, grabbing a hairbrush and comb, "My Lord," She sighed, "May I ask what you're doing?"

"I can't have my stewardess looking like this," Valvatorez smiled, motioning for her to turn back around, "As a representative of the female servants, you should keep yourself at your best." He took the hairbrush and pulled it through the knots of her silky black hair.

Calaine stifled a laugh, "If you don't mind me saying, my lord…" She began, "You are by far the strangest demon I have ever met." She pushed her hair behind her shoulders so Valvatorez could brush those locks as well. Calaine noticed that Valvatorez had changed greatly since his Tyrant days, and it somewhat bothered her. But she was also amused by his strange new nature. She sat and allowed her lord to take care of her tangled hair and comb it back into her usual style.

"Fenrich's missing…" Valvatorez whispered quietly,, pulling the brush through again as he moved onto her tail, "No one has seen him since your fight in the courtyard." He felt Calaine stiffen, worried by her friend's sudden disappearance.

"He's gone?" Calaine repeated, her eyes staring off into space as she wondered as to where Fenrich could've run off to. Now she was worried that she was going to get into some sort of situation that she would get involved in; just like old times.

"I was hoping you could help me find him." Val continued, "I've been looking everywhere with a team of Prinnies helping me but no luck." He finished off the tip of Calaine's tail before getting off the bed and standing in front of her, "You must be getting worried, right?"

Calaine nodded as she stood up, about a foot taller than her lord. She went for the door, "Where do you suggest we start looking He has to be around here somewhere, right?" Calaine wondered aloud to Valvatorez, turning to him as she walked out the door.

Val shut the door behind him and looked up at Calaine, "I never checked the courtyard; maybe he went back outside after we all went inside for the night. You check there while I go ask to Lass to help look for him." And with that, Val flipped his cape over his shoulders and walked down the hall, disappearing around the corner.

Walking in the opposite direction, Calaine hurried downstairs. She pushed the double doors out into the courtyard. Despite being a prison; Hades was a lot like a mansion as well. As she began her search for Fenrich, Calaine walked into the entrance of the rose bush pathway. The bushes stretched up taller than her and easily surpassed Fenrich's height.

"Fenrich?" Calaine called throughout the rose hedges, "Please, come out from wherever you're hiding!" She sighed, "I'm worried, you haven't been yourself lately…" Calaine followed the pathway for a few more minutes before she called out again, "Fenrich, please!" She pretended to cry by making sniffling noises

That's when she heard snapping noises and from around the corner came Fenrich's familiar face. Calaine immediately picked up her head, "Fenrich!" She exclaimed. The male werewolf quickly turned around and ran the other direction, realizing she had been faking. On an impulse, Calaine raced forward, grabbing Fenrich's wrist tightly.

"Let go of me, Calaine." Fenrich growled, avoiding making eye contact with the other werewolf, "That was a dirty trick." He ripped his arm away and went to leave again when Calaine spoke again, this time, she had a humorous tone.

"Then I turned out to be a great demon, didn't I?" Calaine laughed, "Remember when Val first took me in? You told him that I was too soft and I would never make it as his steward." She stepped forward, "Looks like someone was wrong, huh?"

Fenrich continued to leave the female werewolf but she quickly shot forward and grabbed his hand again, "Please, Fenrich, don't run again." She pulled him over towards her and grabbed both of his wrists, "I just need to talk to you about this." Fenrich's muscles relaxed and he looked down at the smaller werewolf. Calaine sighed, "About what you said, why does it bother you so much when I get hurt?"

Fenrich gave Calaine an angered look but soon, he softened as he twisted his wrists away from her grip and moved his hands to her shoulders, "When Valvatorez and I had to leave you back then at the castle, hearing you scream played in my head constantly. I'd have nightmares, nightmares, Calaine, of reliving that day."

She looked down at the ground between the two werewolves and closed her eyes, she continued listening to Fenrich as he further explained, "I don't know why but now, I want to protect you. I don't want you to ever go through that kind of pain again. You should never have to feel that; feel like you've been abandoned and forgotten."

Calaine sighed, "Fenrich, I chose to be Lord Val's loyal stewardess, knowing the danger." She began, "You can't get worked up every time I get hurt from protecting and fighting for my Lord. No matter what, I'll get hurt." She explained to him sternly. Calaine didn't want Fenrich being worried about her for something she chose to do and be a part of.

"Calaine," Fenrich started, "We're becoming soft demons." He pointed out flatly, "Can't let that happen, can we?" Calaine shook her head in agreement, "How about we never talk about this little scenario again? How about we just tell Lord Val that we decided we worked out everything in the fight."

"What a cheap way for the author to give romantic teases…." Calaine muttered.

**The next chapter will be REALLY long since I couldn't find a good place to put a chapter break. Haha. It should be up soon.**


	13. A Place Better Forgotten

It was early in the morning; probably around five in the morning and everyone was fast asleep in their rooms. It had been a long time since they had got a good night's sleep and it felt nice to be able to breathe easy for a bit. Calaine and Fenrich had returned just before everyone had turned in for the night and told them that they had sought things through in their recent fight and that Fenrich had simply gone for a walk.

But it didn't fool Valvatorez. He had heard what Fenrich had said to Calaine at the end of their battle that night. Val had stayed up for about an hour, sitting up in his bed and thinking about how all of this would turn out. Fenrich was obviously concerned about his old friend and that she was potentially more than just a friend of his.

Now, light flittered in through the windows of the all the bedrooms. Well, all of them except for Fenrich and Calaine's. They had a ritual of blocking out all light from entering their room. The blinds were folded shut, shutters closed, and curtains pulled across the windows. Clothing was stuffed into the cracks underneath the doors so if there was lighting in the hallway, it wouldn't sneak in.

The two werewolves were comatose in a dead sleep as the morning sun began to rise slowly. But one person who everyone had completely forgotten about was wide awake and walking down the hall. It was Axel; the Dark Hero and he was fully dressed and showered. He knocked on Fuka's bedroom door, "Hey, Fuka, do you have a hairbrush, mine's broken."

When he heard no answer, Axel opened the door slowly and stepped inside, cringing as the door creaked. Calaine and Fenrich had sensitive ears so the slightest noise would wake them up and Valvatorez had previously warned everyone about Calaine's vicious temper in the morning. Axel looked over to Fuka's bed and saw that the sheets were in disarray, with no one underneath them.

He immediately looked to the window as a cold breeze blew through the open doors. Axel run to the window, looking over the edge and saw a ladder hooked onto the windowsill. Thinking quickly, he ran for the hallway and down the hall to the next bedroom. Axel pushed on the door as he turned the bronze knob but found a resistance on the other end as if someone was pushing against him.

As the door gave way, he saw that he had mistakenly wandered into the lion's den; Calaine's room. But he needed to tell someone right? Calaine would have to do so he turned to her and went to wake her up but seemed that he didn't have to, "Get the hell out of my room…" She growled, her voice muffled by the pillow her face was buried into.

"Look, I know you're not a morning person… Er… Werewolf, but this is an emergency. It's Fuka, she's-" Axel began only to be cut off by Calaine sitting straight up and giving Axel a terrifying glare that shot dagger sat the Dark Hero's very soul.

"Anything regarding that foul lass is not worth the title of emergency," Calaine mumbled, giving Axel a murderous look, "Now you have the count of three to get out of room and never come in here again." She began her count at three and hesitated.

Axel waited for a moment before deciding against arguing with the terrifying werewolf and raced out of her room, slamming the door shut behind him. Calaine pushed clothing in front of the door and pulled the blankets over her head, falling back asleep instantly.

Meanwhile, the Dark Hero had gone to the next door which he had known to be Valvatorez. He was less scary in the morning. But then again, even Fenrich was less scary than Calaine in the morning. What was it with females and not liking early mornings? He opened the door, "Hey, Valvatorez?" Axel began, "Please, wake up?"

Valvatorez lifted his head from the array of pillows and looked at Axel through narrowed eyes. The light hurt his eyes from the near absolute darkness of his chamber. His black hair was a tangled mess and his night gown was twisted from him turning over in his sleep, "What is it, Warden Axel?" He asked.

"That girl, Fuka isn't in her room. Someone kidnapped her!" Axel exclaimed, glad to have someone that actually listened rather than threaten him as Calaine had done moments ago. Valvatorez sat straight and swung his legs over the bed.

"She has been taken!" Val exclaimed, "Quickly, wake the others while I get dressed." He ordered the man as he climbed out of his bed and went for the closet in which was his normal attire. Axel left the room, shutting the door and went down the hall to Desco's room. Inside, the death weapon was sleeping soundly only to be disturbed by Axel.

"Desco, your big sister has been kidnapped," Axel informed quickly, "Hurry up and get ready!" He finished as he left the room and raced off towards the next room which was Emizel's and told him the same thing.

Desco had been extremely worried by this and was motivated to literally jump from her bed and followed Axel to Emizel's room. With Axel, Emizel, and Desco all ready and mobilized, it was now down to Fenrich and Calaine. Thankfully, Valvatorez had just left his room and looked at the others, "Is everyone awake?"

"Everyone except Calaine and Fenrich," Axel replied, "I tried to wake Calaine up but she practically threatened me with murder. So I decided to not try and wake her again. I like to keep myself breathing." He added.

Valvatorez shook his head in disappointment, "She needs to work on her morning temper," He pointed out to himself before turning towards her and Fenrich's doors, "I'll wake up Fenrich and Calaine, you go wait downstairs." He ordered before pushing his way into Fenrich's room. The male werewolf seemed not to mind his lord waking him up but Axel suspected that if it was anyone else, he wouldn't be too happy.

Axel led Desco and Emizel downstairs to the living room where they sat on the couch, waiting for the other three to join them. Back upstairs, Fenrich was getting dressed as Val moved onto the dreaded room; Calaine's. He opened the door carelessly with no regard for how much noise he made. Calaine's head flew off the pillow and she growled but once she saw it was Lord Valvatorez, she calmed back down, "My Lord, please don't tell me this is about that Fuka nonsense."

He nodded, "You need to get up, Calaine," He started, "We're leaving immediately." Calaine sighed and pushed herself out of the bed. Valvatorez gave the female werewolf some privacy as she changed into her normal clothing and emerged in the hallway. Her outfit consisted of a black jacket, similar to Fenrich's, that exposed the center of her body. Her chest was covered by a red tube top and she wore gray, low waist skinny jeans.

"My lord," Calaine muttered, grabbing a comb before she left the room, brushing it through her hair quickly. It was black and unlike most people with black hair, it had strange spirals at the end of her locks but was straight from her scalp to the middle of its length. "Your hair is in absolute disarray." She observed aloud. It had seemed that Fenrich had already joined everyone else downstairs in the living room.

As Valvatorez proceeded down the staircase, Calaine followed closely behind, brushing the comb through her mater's hair as they walked. She styled it to what he usually kept it as nowadays and pushed the comb into her pocket as they reached the first floor. Calaine joined Fenrich's side and turned to Valvatorez as he explained the game plan for rescuing Fuka.

"First plan of action," Valvatorez began, "Is find out who took the Lass from her chamber." He looked to Calaine and Fenrich, "You two, go check her room for any clues. When you find leads, follow them and come back here." When Fenrich and Calaine hesitated, Valvatorez waved them along, "Quickly."

Calaine looked to Fenrich and they ran back upstairs to Fuka's bedroom where Axel had failed to close the window again, causing it to be uncomfortably cold in her room. Fenrich looked to Calaine as he approached the window, "So, let's take guesses on who would ever want to kidnap that annoying lass from Hades." Fenrich chuckled, "My bet's on that strange Overlord we met the other day."

The other werewolf nodded, "I have to agree with you so there's not much of a bet, now is there?" Her tail flicked as she ran her hands along the windowsill, searching for something. Finally, her fingers touched a soft piece of paper and looking down, she saw an envelope, "And I think we have our answer right here." She raised the envelope in front of Fenrich's face.

Fenrich snatched the letter and ripped it open carelessly, removing the letter from inside and unfolding it. Clearing his throat, Fenrich read the letter to Calaine, "It says; 'If you wish to see the girl again, come to the abandoned castle.' That's a pretty typical ransom note, don't you think?"

Calaine nodded in agreement, "Does it say where this castle is?" She added, looking over Fenrich's shoulder, reading the second part to the letter, "Says that it to the north east of Hades." She had been standing on her toes to see over Fenrich and as she let her feet fall flat, she turned around and began walking out the door, "Let's go bring it to Lord Val."

Back downstairs, Valvatorez and the others were waiting patiently for Fenrich and Calaine to rejoin them. Fenrich handed the letter to Valvatorez, "What's this?" He read the letter over, "It seems they've got the lass help up in an abandoned castle." He looked to Calaine as if to say something but held his tongue. He looked around the group, "Well, we mustn't waste time. Let's go."

Fenrich and Calaine nodded, each of them standing on either side of Lord Valvatorez as they proceeded out of Hades and off towards an enormous castle in the distance. From afar, it really did look like a castle but when got closer, it was anything but a castle. Emizel, Axel, and Desco were all followed closely behind and were strangely quiet.

"Please tell me why this one girl is so important that we need to risk our lives for her?" Calaine wondered aloud, arms crossed over her chest.

Valvatorez gave a quick, stern glance sideways at Calaine, "Be nice, Calaine," He scolded quietly, "I must tell you that you need to control your morning temperament. It's quite terrifying even for me at times." He pointed out blandly as he pressed on with their traverse over the long plains towards the castle.

"Yes, Lord Valvatorez. I shall try to control my temper." Calaine obeyed loyally. She had made the same promise Fenrich had made by the moon and it was one she could never break. No matter what. And Calaine didn't know it yet but she was already going through with her promise to an enormous extent.

As the group came to the abandoned castle, Fenrich and Calaine froze where they stood. Neither of them could believe their eyes nor did they want to be near such a place. It struck he werewolves like a ton of bricks and even Calaine's jaw began to quiver as she was lost in the horrible memories, "I had no clue…"

The building that had appeared to be a castle was a shadow of its previous self. All the walls had been burnt down except for the thickest and largest walls that were crumbled and scorched. What was once a castle was nothing but ruins, plenty of which had fallen down into heaps.

"Lord Valvatorez," Fenrich began, turning to his lord, "Did you know that this is the abandoned castle we were going to?" He questioned accusingly. This was the only time Fenrich didn't mind how he spoke to Valvatorez but Calaine was too shocked at the building to notice.

Valvatorez nodded, "I did," He admitted, "But I didn't say anything because if I did, you and Calaine would've never come with me to get the lass back to safety." He justified his actions and choice to keep quiet about the true location.

Fenrich took and deep breath and grabbed hold of Calaine's arm at the elbow. He pulled her along but she was reluctant to go inside the horrid castle, "It's the castle… The castle where you left me…" Was all that Calaine had muttered under her breath. Fenrich bit his lip as he let go of her arm in the middle of the castle foyer. In the corner was a pile of burnt rubble and underneath was the body of some creature.

Calaine's ears twitched as she heard footsteps up on the next floor. She looked to Fenrich who was walking towards the burnt rubble. He seemed to hear the footsteps as well and turned to Calaine, exchanging a look of understanding and the two dropped what they were doing and walk towards the large spiral staircase. They knew the castle ruins like the back of their hands since they had resided there for so long when it was in its former glory.

"Watch your step, Calaine." Fenrich warned as he looked up the staircase. Bits of dirt were falling from the steps. The center of the stairs was completely collapsed and lay on the ground a few feet below. As Calaine led the way up the stairs, Lord Valvatorez stood up the bottom of them. Fenrich turned to look at him, "My lord, its best you stay here while Calaine and I check upstairs."

"We heard footsteps up here so if it's them, we'll knock them straight out," Calaine looked down at the others, "Desco," The monster looked up at the female werewolf, "Make sure no harm comes to my Lord Valvatorez." She ordered, waiting to make sure that Desco understood before she continued up the staircase.

Desco nodded but Axel felt the need to protest Calaine's choice of bodyguard, "How come you only asked Desco to protect the Prinny Instructor." He asked, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest and looking up at Calaine.

"I'm not dignifying that question with any kind of response but to stay the hell away from my lord," Calaine rolled her eyes as she continued up the stairs, "He might catch your stupidity." She added as Fenrich followed her with a short laugh.

"Stupidity is contagious?" Emizel wondered quietly.

As the female reached the break in the staircase, she stepped back a few stairs and got a running start. She leaped skillfully over the wide gap and landed lightly on the other side. Suddenly, she heard a cracking noise and she looked down. Calaine saw the stairs cracking and gave way from her sudden weight. As it fell, Calaine jumped up to the stairs, grabbing onto the steps and pulled herself up. She brushed the dust from her clothes then turned to Fenrich, "Watch out for that."

Fenrich jumped over the gap easily with no problems as Calaine had and gave a short laugh as if to mock her. Calaine only shook her head before leading the way up stairs to the platform. As she reached it, she peeked around the corner, immediately catching sight of the familiar blue haired overlord that had confronted them last time.

Tied to one of the scorched pillars was Fuka, struggling against some tightly wrapped rope that had bound her to the pillar. The red haired demon, Etna paced back a forth. Calaine had guessed her heavy steps were the source of the footsteps that were heard on the lower floor. The blonde angel, Flonne seemed to be protesting their actions of kidnapping but the other two ignored her protests.

"My question is why they would take her, thinking we'd actually care." Calaine whispered back to Fenrich who only shrugged. Throwing caution to the wind, Calaine stepped out into the open, presenting herself to Overlord Laharl and the others who all turned to look at her. Fenrich wanted to stop her but since she gave no warning for her actions, he didn't have enough time.

"Did you honestly come alone to get back this girl?" Laharl questioned Calaine. He walked over to Fuka and pointed his thumb over his shoulder at her. Fuka looked surprised herself that Calaine had actually come.

Calaine motioned behind her back for Fenrich to go back downstairs and wait while she took care of things up here. As she turned back around to Laharl, she sighed and shook her head back and forth, "Honestly, a good kidnapped would capture someone we actually cared about. You and the lass are just lucky that my lord forced me to come."

"Yay, my hero." Fuka mumbled sarcastically but in hopes that Calaine didn't hear the comment. But of course, she heard ad shot Fuka a death glare.

"Do you want to be saved or what?" Calaine growled before turning back to Laharl and the other two, "Wait, weren't you a demon last time?" She wondered, gesturing to Flonne who had her hands crossed over her chest.

"Huh? Oh, well I'm a fallen angel! So I can switch between demon and angel as I please!" Flonne replied happily. Calaine shuddered at the girl's extreme happiness; it startled her a bit for a demon to be so ecstatic about anything.

Calaine tapped her foot impatiently and crossed her arms. She was actually stalling the fight with the overlord, she knew his power. And coupled with Etna and Flonne, Calaine had no chance in a fight against Overlord Laharl. Her nails dug into her arm as she thought over about her plan of action; a head-on assault would be suicide in this kind of situation. But if she waited too long, her opponent would get the first attack.

Laharl looked to the red-haired demon, Etna with a smirk, "Etna, get them ready." He ordered as the girl placed her hands onto the two holsters on her waist. She wrapped her fingers around the triggers as she pulled them out of their holsters, crossing her arms as she pointed the barrels at Calaine who didn't even flinch.

Etna smirked, "Say your prayers, werewolf." She cackled, awaiting Overlord Laharl's next command for her. Fuka shut her eyes closed tightly in preparation for Etna to pull the triggers and shoot Calaine dead.

The werewolf looked to Fuka and sighed, "Oh please, Lass." She began, "Have a little 'faith' in me. Isn't that what you humans do? Put faith into others? I'm not going to be killed by a few bullets. Injured, yes but killed? I don't think so."

Laharl smiled, "Oh, well then you have nothing to worry about." He said in a slightly sarcastic tone which made Calaine begin to have second thoughts about standing in front of loaded guns. Her arms were now at her side, thumbs hooked onto her belt. Her fangs bit down on the inside of her lip as the Overlord uttered two words, "Finish her."

**Phew, this took up nearly seven pages in Microsoft Word! Took me awhile also! But I'm really happy with this chapter and I have the next two all planned out! I also have some other things plannd that include guest characters that want to start some problems like Rasperyl, Gig, Zetta, Pram, and many others! So keep your eyes open for more updates! (Psst, if you add this story to your favorites you can know right away when I update this story *hinthint* :D) Au revoir! ~PorcelainWhiteRoses**


	14. Nurse Fenrich!

A shrill, blood-curdling scream echoed from the second floor down into the foyer on the first floor. The scream sent shivers down Fenrich and Valvatorez's spines and the two had learned how to identify the screamer from their past experience. They looked to each other, wide-eyed in horror and both muttered the same conclusion, "Calaine."

Fenrich led the way up the stairs, leaping over the gap in the stairs, Valvatorez right behind. Desco, Emizel, and Axel exchanged somewhat scared glances before racing after them, taking a little more time to clear the gap. As they reached the top, what they saw absolutely horrified them; Calaine on all fours, shaking uncontrollably with smoking guns pointed straight at her.

Valvatorez and Fenrich's stomach turned at the sight as they saw a pool of blood beneath her and realized exactly what had happened. But before either of them could say anything, Etna took the words right out of their mouths, "Silver Bullets." Everyone knew that werewolves had one true weakness and it was silver. It was the reason why all the utensils in Hades were made from gold or bronze rather than silver so Calaine and Fenrich wouldn't get hurt. It had been that way ever since Val was a powerful Tyrant.

"F-Fenrich..! Lord Val…!" Calaine gasped, her arms shaking horribly. It looked as if it hurt to even speak those two names, "Please, it… It hurts!" The sight of the bleeding werewolf killed Fenrich and Valvatorez as they saw Calaine so low.

Calaine was absolutely broken, the fiery look she had in her eyes had faded into hopelessness as she looked up at her two old friends, and tears from the intense pain dripped down her cheeks. It was a horrid sight that Fenrich almost couldn't bear. Flonne, the angel, was heartbroken by the scene, as if she could've seen the relationship between the werewolves and vampire.

Fenrich looked up from Calaine, his eyes burning deep into Laharl's own eyes as he approached him, "Why did you do this to her!" He roared in absolute anger, towering over the small Overlord. Valvatorez shook his head and called Fenrich away from him, he wanted to avoid un-needed conflict especially with one of his fiercest fighters nearly dead.

"Please, Fenrich," Lord Val's eyes showed how scared he was for Calaine, "Help her, I'll take care of these three." He stepped forward as Fenrich obeyed, kneeling down beside the injured Calaine, placing a hand on her shoulder. Valvatorez held his sword in a ready position as he got ready to defend himself and his stewards if they needed it.

"Come on, Calaine," Fenrich coaxed, "You need to get out of here, let's go, can you move?" He tried to help the younger werewolf up to her feet. She struggled to stand but Fenrich kept her up as best as he could. He began to lead Calaine towards the stairs, scooping her up gently as he rushed down the steps, leaping over the gap carefully. He had pushed his way past Axel and the others who turned, watching him.

With Calaine safely downstairs with Fenrich, Valvatorez felt comfortable to fight in the small area. Laharl seemed completely unfazed by the slightly taller man and his somewhat intimidating appearance. Etna readied herself with a spear to defend her own lord, Flonne had seemed to escape to some unknown place.

"Why did you do this to my stewardess?" Valvatorez asked in a serious tone. He was a no-nonsense man when it came to things like this. He nearly died for Fenrich but Calaine was a whole other matter. His sword was held steadily in one hand and his eyes catching Laharl's as he waited out a response from the netherworld Overlord.

"Think about it," Laharl began, "I take out your most prized fighter which makes your other prized fighter distracted while taking care of her." He grinned, "That leaves you out in the open, alone, with no one to fight your battles for you." He slashed his sword at Valvatorez who managed to swig his sword between his hip and Laharl's blade.

Jumping out of any more immediate danger, Valvatorez readied his blade in front of himself as self-defense. He still didn't want to fight until he was finished talking, "What do you hope to accomplish by taking me out?" He growled, "I don't stand in the way of any goals you might have."

Before Laharl could answer Valvatorez's question, Etna lunged forward with her spear and went straight for Val's throat. But his reflexes were quick enough to get out of the way with plenty of time to spare and counterstrike the vassal with his own weapon.

Back downstairs, Fenrich had set Calaine on the floor beside the pile of rubble in the corner. Her breathing was heavy and her yellow eyes peered through half-closed eyes as she fought back the urge to close eyes. Calaine was afraid that if she gave way to her heavy eyelids, they would never open again. Fenrich thought it to be a cruel coincidence that Calaine could possibly die in the same place twice.

Holding her head up a few inches above the ground, Fenrich sighed, glancing to her stomach wear there were two bullets lodged in her body, "Calaine, I know they hurt but it'll stop burning if I take out those bullets." His voice was strangely soft, it seemed as though he was trying to keep her calm but keeping his voice down.

Calaine could only manage a slow nod that told Fenrich he was allowed to remove them without protest. He looked over his shoulder to Fuka and the others, "You three, look around the rubble for any kind of bandages. I know there are healer corpses lying around here somewhere." Fenrich then looked back to Calaine and went to touch the bullet.

"Wait, Werewolf," Axel stopped him before he proceeded, "If you touch those, won't you get hurt as well?" He wondered aloud. Axel wasn't worried, he was just thinking aloud to the others, seeing if he had a point.

Fenrich glanced up, "I know, but I'm not about to wait for someone else to come around and help her." He replied, placing his hand on the first bullet. His other hand was placed around the bullet hole and he lightly pinched the injured area, squeezing the bullet up slightly. Calaine twisted in pain and made a small noise of distress, trying to wiggle away and get Fenrich to stop.

"Please, Calaine, stop moving." Fenrich pleaded as he grabbed the bullet in his other hand, cringing as the silver burning his skin. He tossed it off in the other direction, far away from himself and Calaine. Meanwhile, Fuka and Desco were pushing their way through the pile of rubble beside the two werewolves as Fenrich went to work on the second bullet.

Fuka tossed a fairly large piece of the ceiling from the pile; she revealed a corpse lying beneath it. She started pushing off all the other debris as Desco and Axel continued their search for any healers. Axel had gone off into the next room in his search while Desco had begun to look around just outside the castle.

Above them were the sounds of heavy footsteps and swords clashing together as the other demons fought above them on the second floor. Axel returned not too long after his departure carrying in a roll of bandages and medical tape. He set them down beside Fenrich then sat down on the other side of Calaine, watching Fenrich as he finally removed the second bullet from Calaine's stomach.

"Fenfen," Fuka began as she at last uncovered the corpse underneath the pile of rubble, "You need to see this." She looked to him, gesturing for him to come over and take a look. Fenrich waved the girl off, mumbling to himself as he tried to wrap Calaine's two wounds up.

"You," Fenrich pointed to Axel and gestured to Calaine, "Hold her sitting up so I can wrap this thing around her." He ordered. Axel quickly knelt behind Calaine and slipped his arms underneath hers gently and held her in a sitting position.

As Fenrich swiftly bandaged his friend up to yield her bleeding, Fuka persisted with her pleading for Fenrich to come a see, "Fenfen! You have to see this! Just take a look!" She yelled from the other side of the rubble. Desco came back inside after searching for quite some time and Axel set Calaine back down. He breathing had returned to normal and she finally closed her eyes but was still conscious, not yet sleeping.

Fenrich stood up, stretching his legs from being on the ground for such a long time. He wandered over to her, "This better be important, you little-" He froze as he saw what Fuka had discovered, "That's… Calaine."

**Oh my how this story has turned! We're actually reaching our wonderful finale! I know, you don't want this to end but don't worry! I won't end my most popular series. Like I said, I';; write posts with characters like Almaz, Gig, Ash, Plenair, and many more. Keep a look out for new chapters!**


	15. The Final Battle

Valvatorez skidded across the floor and sat still on the ground for a moment as he felt the floorboards beneath him begin to shake. Suddenly, the floor collapsed from under his sudden weight and he fell to the first floor, crashing onto the floor beside Calaine. She shot straight up, clenching her teeth as her wounds killed her, "M-My lord!"

Laharl jumped down from the whole in the ceiling, landing on his feet in front of Valvatorez. Etna rushed down the stairs to join them. Flonne was still missing from the area. Fenrich was still distracted by the familiar corpse. It was Calaine in every aspect except for the fact that Calaine was alive, sitting only a few feet away. It was unlike Fenrich to ignore his lord when he was in need but this strange occurrence had his full attention, "Calaine," He began, "Come over here."

"Lord Valvatorez is in trouble, Fenrich," Calaine began, struggling to her feet. It put a large strain on her muscles as she got into a fighting position, "This is a little more important than a ton of-"

"Calaine just get over here!" Fenrich yelled at her. She slowly turned and moved to him. Her eyes widened at the sight of herself lying dead on the ground, "Explain that, Calaine!" He growled, looking down at her, "You're not Calaine, I knew you died!"

"Fenrich," The black female werewolf began, shaking her head, "I don't… I don't know what this is! I know I'm still alive… How else would I-" She was cut off by a short choking sound emitted from her throat. Suddenly and tall, black pillar shot up from her shadow as Calaine shouted in pain, dropping to her knees. Fenrich quickly hit the ground in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders but quickly pulled them back as he was shocked.

Valvatorez and Laharl had ceased their fighting and turned to the writhing werewolf. Valvatorez raced over, standing next to Fenrich as he stood back up, "What's happening to her!" Valvatorez exclaimed.

A loud, dark cackling echoed against the walls of the foyer as the pillar of shadows began to take the form of a tall, lanky creature with elongated arms and legs. It towered over Calaine as her body dropped to the floor, seemingly lifeless. Fenrich dropped to her body and placed a finger on her throat where one would feel a pulse. There was nothing.

Frantic, Fenrich moved his hand to her chest; no rise or fall to match her breaths. He hovered his hands over her mouth and went into a full panic when he didn't feel her warm breath, "Calaine!" He shook her violently, "Calaine, wake up!" He had completely forgotten his past accusations of her being a poser. Valvatorez placed a hand on Fenrich's shoulder and he stood up. Glaring up at the enormous demon, he growled, "You killed her."

"She was already dead," The demon whispered, "I was what kept her alive for so many years, her regret and anger allowed me to take her form by entwining myself with her soul after she died." The demon laughed, "You've been protecting someone who has been dead for hundreds of years!"

"Then it was you talking to us this whole time," Valvatorez stepped towards the demon, "You've been playing us for fools!" He held out his sword, ready to fight for his revenge on Calaine's life.

"No," The demon shook his head, "She did that herself. I didn't expect her soul to be so strong. She managed to suppress me for so long an instead of me taking over her, it became the other way around!" It laughed loudly before extending its arms and slapping Valvatorez aside easily. Fenrich bolted up and raced at him.

As he jumped up at the demon with immense hatred, Fenrich kicked it right below the ribs. To his surprise, his foot actually connected with a solid surface despite being a shadow. Fuka and Desco looked each other joined the battle. Laharl and Etna weren't sure what to do; this demon was Valvatorez and Fenrich's problem but it had interrupted their fight with Lord Valvatorez. Meanwhile, Axel had fled like the coward everyone suspected he was and Emizel stayed back with Desco, readying attacks from afar.

"Funny, isn't it?" The demon teased as it batted away Fenrich and Fuka, "That little werewolf died twice in the same place. And now you two will perish as well!" The demon brought its arm close to its chest, about five inches away from each other. It slowly brought its hands apart, a large, dark ball forming in the center. He threw it off in Desco and Emizel's direction.

Desco brought her top tentacles down in front of herself but didn't bother with protecting Emizel. The blast of the darkness made Desco brace herself, only allowing herself to be pushed a few feet back. Emizel however was throw against the wall and groaned in pain. Fuka went crashing down against the pile of rubble while Fenrich luckily landed on his feet.

"No matter what you do there is no way a group of weaklings like you could ever defeat me!" The demon turned on Laharl and Etna who had yet to take any type of action on the demon. But in its eyes, the two were targets as much as the others were. It flung itself towards them but luckily, they were able to duck out of the way just in time, "Oh please, why even bother trying if you'll all just end up like that werewolf."

Fenrich helped Lord Valvatorez up before becoming extremely angry when the demon mentioned Calaine again. He lunged forward clinging onto the beast's back and slamming his fist into the area of its neck where the head connected to the shoulders. The demon threw Fenrich off of itself, back over to Valvatorez.

"Fenrich," Valvatorez began in a hushed tone, "If we can get you outside," He continued, looking out the window at the moonlight as he realized it was actually midnight, "This demon will fall much more easily." Fenrich nodded in agreement but glanced over to Calaine's body first; he didn't want to leave her behind but his first matter of business was the demon and protecting his lord as he had promised to do.

Valvatorez began by racing at the demon but missing by three inches intentionally. The demon turned and laughed a little at Val's bad aim and began to follow him, a dark ball forming once again. As Val ran outside, the demon followed; just as planned, out into the direct moonlight. Fenrich raced after both of them with the others chasing them. Laharl and Etna exchanged confused glances then went outside as well.

"Prince," Etna began, "Where'd Flonne go?"

Once outside, Fenrich climbed the ruins up to the topmost part of the remnants and stood up straight, looking down at the demon. He felt a sudden surge of energy and adrenalines go through his body. His yellow eyes intensified as he glared at Calaine's killer, "I'll make you regret ever bringing Calaine back!" His body began to emit a blue aura that surrounded him. Valvatorez grinned, he had already seen Fenrich use this action of offense but to everyone else, it was terrifying.

The demon only chuckled, "I'm so scared," He teased in a mocking tone, "The little puppy is going to nip at me no matter how much I flick his nose." Valvatorez shook his head in a little laugh; he knew Fenrich was not to be underestimated, especially under the direct light of the moon.

Fenrich didn't say anything in response but instead, the aura began to grow, about a foot in thickness around him. Finally, the aura around him spread across the area, slamming into everything and everyone within a mile radius. Valvatorez and everyone else below were sent flying over the field, landing about ten feet from where they originally stood. The demon had been secluded from the group for the blast only made him get pushed back a few inches.

That's when he finally attacked. Fenrich jumped off the roof, plummeting towards the demon. He land square on its head, feet first and drove it into the ground. He jumped off and as the demon pushed itself back up, he raced into him, driving his punch square into the demon in an uppercut slug. The demon was catapulted into the sky and Fenrich jumped up after him, grabbing its leg and throwing it down to the ground.

When it made impact, the demon created a five foot deep crater in the shape of its body. Fenrich landed not too far away from the hole. He had become so infuriated; he never realized he had accidentally attacked Valvatorez as well. His lord had just reached the crater and stood beside Fenrich. He held his sword up as the demon climbed out of the hole, already substantially weakened. Valvatorez grinned, "Fenrich, let's finish this."

"With pleasure, my lord." Fenrich raced forward, punching the demon hard enough for it to go soaring through the sky. Val raised his sword high and it grew tenfold. As he whipped it down, the blade slammed into the demon, a red barrier slowly building up around the demon. When the barrier reached about twenty feet, he whipped the blade across the demon and the barrier lit up and the demon shrieked in agony.

At last the light had faded and the demon dropped down to the ground. Valvatorez walked over to him, sword raised above its neck, "Start over from level one." Valvatorez was about to bring the sword down on the demon's throat when Fenrich stopped him.

He had grabbed an axe from one of the skeletons outside the ruins, "Please, my lord, allow me to finish him." Lord Valvatorez stepped aside as Fenrich raised the axe above his neck.

"Don't I get a chance to say my last words?" The demon asked with a grin.

"You don't deserve such a privilege." And with that, Fenrich brought the axe down, killing the demon quickly. Once the job was done, he dropped the axe and turned away. Valvatorez set a hand on Fenrich's shoulder, trying to help him cope with the fact that Calaine was gone.

Fuka, Axel, Emizel, and Desco all approached warily, somewhat sacred to approach Fenrich after witnessing such a horrible killing. Desco and Fuka began whispering to each other in hushed tones while Emizel and Axel exchanged a few words as well, "Fenrich," Valvatorez began, "Let's go say goodbye to her."

Fenrich sighed and the two went back into the ruins of the large castle and stood in front of Calaine's body. It was the corpse of the recently killed one and it had begun to fade away. Blue fakes began to float up from her body and Fenrich knelt down, gripping her hand between his, "Calaine, I'm sorry we couldn't protect you…" He apologized.

Valvatorez sat down next to Fenrich and placed his hands on Calaine's shoulders. He muttered something that Fenrich hadn't heard along with everyone else who had been waiting in the doorway for the two to say their goodbyes. Suddenly, the decomposing of Calaine's body began to speed up, thousands of flakes forming at a time as they floated up higher.

"No…" Fenrich whispered, "Please don't go yet…." His head was down, facing the ground as Calaine's body had completely disappeared. Valvatorez stood up, deciding Fenrich needed some time alone and he ushered everyone out of the castle ruins. As the group left, all they heard was a loud, somber howl in mourning.

Valvatorez kept a silent vigil outside, hardly taking notice to the danger that was Laharl and Etna standing not too far away. After what seemed like an hour, Fenrich left the castle, his head held up, absolutely silent. Val nodded to him and they went off back towards Hades, leaving Calaine behind.

**I decided to drag out the ending for one more chapter. But the next chapter is the last and it will wrap up this whole fanfic with the exception of a few extra chapters and celebration chapters.**


	16. The Bittersweet Ending

It was about an hour past midnight, Fenrich, Valvatorez, and others had just left the castle and inside, was the last remaining body of Calaine the werewolf. The corpse was the last remaining physical proof that she had ever existed. But Calaine was not alone; a small, blonde angel was sitting beside her. Blue flakes hung in the air and Flonne felt the sadness that Fenrich and Val were feeling.

Flonne held her staff up, the blue flakes spinning around the end of it. She held it over Calaine's body with a joyful smile as the flakes covered Calaine's body. As some fell into her parted lips, she gasped. The angel jumped to her feet, absolutely ecstatic, "It worked, it worked!" She exclaimed.

The revived, young werewolf sat up, catching the large amount of air she had lost in her state of unconsciousness, "W-What happened?" She looked to Flonne with wide eyes.

"You were dead for a few hours," Flonne answered, "Your friends are outside. If you want-" Flonne couldn't even finish her sentence before Calaine jumped to her feet and raced outside, chasing Fenrich and everyone else.

"Fenrich!" Calaine screamed as she ran across the field towards them. Fenrich turned around and his was stunned by what he was seeing; a supposedly dead werewolf racing to him. When she finally reached him, Calaine slipped her arms underneath Fenrich's and pulled herself into him in a tight embrace.

The older werewolf wrapped his arms tightly around Calaine as he staggered back a little. He was making sure that she was actually a solid creature and not an illusion or his mind playing tricks. Fenrich looked to Valvatorez with a confused expression but all that Val returned was a happy smile, "Calaine, how are you…" He trailed off at the sight of Flonne approaching them along with Laharl and Etna.

"It was the power of love!" Flonne shouted, holding her staff up in the air, "Your love for each other let her hold onto life and prevented her from moving on into complete death!" She swooned, "It's just so romantic!"

Calaine and Fenrich pulled themselves away for a moment and looked directly at each other. For once, both of them no longer had the harsh, killer look in their eyes but instead, it was a soft, caring gaze that was foreign to the two of the werewolves. They smiled and Calaine jumped up to get her arms around his neck.

Fuka and the others stood there in disbelief. They couldn't comprehend what was standing before them. Suddenly, Calaine whipped around, her long hair flying across Fenrich's chest. She walked over to Valvatorez and looked down at him for a moment, "My lord," She began as she set a hand on his shoulder, "Will you cut my hair?" She held her long hair in front of her chest, "I have to get used to this body again, and I'm a lot skinnier and have longer hair now that I'm back in my original body."

Valvatorez nodded with a short smile and Fuka raised an eyebrow, "Those two aren't that good at being romantics, are they?" She wondered aloud, receiving a quick look from Calaine. Desco nodded in agreement while Emizel looked like all this love stuff was putting him to sleep. Axel parted his mouth wide in a long yawn patting his mouth once he was finished.

Calaine and Fenrich stood side by side before Valvatorez, "Should we return home, my lord?" Fenrich asked, placing a hand over his chest as he always did. Valvatorez nodded and they all turned as they began to make their way back home.

"Hey, what about us? We were supposed to be having a fight!" Laharl exclaimed from behind them, everyone had completely forgotten about their presence. Calaine and Fenrich whipped their heads around, glaring at the two.

Immediately Etna's hands flew up, "Oh never mind, we can wait for another time, hehe!" She looked to Laharl, "Prince, don't you think it would be a little suicidal to fight those two with a full moon?" The two only watched as the group walked away from the castle for good, never to return. Calaine and Fenrich's tails swished back and forth as they were finally content with how things had turned out. The werewolves soon become outlined by the moon's glow as Fenrich rested his arm on Calaine's shoulder that was closest to him. She looked up and pushed his arm off with a wave of her hand just before they disappeared from Laharl, Etna, and Flonne's view.

**FIN**

**And so our story finally ends with a happy ending. I know everyone was probably hoping for a more romantic ending but I chose to do things this way instead. I just didn't want this to turn into a toally romantic fanfiction because if I do, it'll become one of those horrible OCxFaveCharacter fanfictions. But I'll still make new chapters even though it's technically over. I'll get some new 'extra' chapters with the DLC characters or post-story characters which will become like specials. There will be holiday chapters and even one that will celebrate the release of the game! But first; thank you to all my faithful readers who stayed with me until the end! And all those people who poked me to finish my story when I put it down for a month!**


	17. Interactive Chapter: Ask Calaine

"Hey everyone and welcome to the Fuka and Desco show!" Fuka exclaimed, "We're here to announce an interactive segment that our wonderful author, Porcelain created!"

"Our writer's a friggin' bi-" Calaine began only to have Desco spread duct tape over the female werewolf. She had been tied to a chair off screen from the camera's view. Calaine struggled against it, trying to get out of the chair but had no luck.

"Well," Fuka sighed, suddenly looking livelier a moment later, "Back to the details on our new game! It's called the 'Ask Calaine Whatever Ridiculous Thing Pops Into Your (the viewers) Heads!' game!" She pressed a button that caused pre-recorded applause to play through speakers in the corners of the room.

Desco clapped her hands together as she moved back onscreen, "Desco will show you how to play!" The monster exclaimed, "First, open our author's profile page." Fuka demonstrated the process on her laptop as Desco continued to give instructions, "Next, scroll to the end and copy and paste her email address into the 'To:' section of your email! After that, type in your fanfiction username or if you're not a member, just type in a name we can use! Once that's done, just ask your question and we'll make sure Calaine answers it. Big Sis will give an example!"

Fuka stood up, gesturing to her laptop, "Compose your message like this;"

_ To: (Author's email)_

_ Subject: Ask Calaine_

_ Hey, Calaine! I'm (insert username here). Do you really love FenFen?_

"Then Cali would respond in the next Ask Calaine chapter with something like 'Yes, I'm so totally in love with Fenrich!" Fuka exclaimed, "How romantic!" Suddenly, Calaine started mumbled from underneath the duct tape and wiggling in her chair, accidentally tipping it over and onto the range of the camera's view, shaking her head the whole time. Fuka side-stepped until she was in front of Calaine, "So what are you waiting for! Go ahead and ask Calaine you're questions right now!"

**Okay everyone, you heard what Fuka and Desco said! Go ahead, email Calaine and she'll post ehr answers right here on Fanfiction so you can get to know her better! Maybe you want to know if she's ticklish or if she watches any human TV shows just to see what they're like. Even ask what her opinions are on the other characters. She just loves to get questions from our readers! But don't tell her I said that :D Also, you can message me on Fanfiction if you won't to contact Calaine that way. Just put Ask Calaine in the subject.**


	18. Peeping Tom

**Mao Extra Chapter**

It had been nearly a whole year since the incident back at the ruined castle and it was about two in the morning. Everyone was asleep in their rooms, namely Fenrich and Calaine. The two were comatose out in front of Valvatorez's room. Lately, the two had come to guarding his room at night for the Prinnies had warned everyone about some recent activity around the castle that had raised suspicion in the werewolves.

However, it had been three days since they had slept. While standing guard this night, they had sat down, back to back, leaning against each other. They had both been pulled into a deep sleep in which they blocked out all their surroundings. In the morning, Valvatorez had left his room to find them passed out, laying across the hallway, "Fenrich, Calaine!"

The two bolted upright and looked up at Valvatorez in a sleepy daze. Slowly, Fenrich stood up while Calaine remained where she was, "My lord, I apologize. We had fallen asleep during guard duty. You could've been assassinated thanks to our mistake." Calaine pushed herself up with a yawn. She was the one taking the hit the worst; sleep deprivation had caused her to become extremely snappy and irritable. Valvatorez was surprised Fuka was still alive.

Speaking of which, Fuka had made a wrong move by walking down the hallway towards the three. And what she did that was even more regrettable was that Fuka actually _spoke _to Calaine. Everyone usually avoided both the werewolves before ten in the morning with the exception of Lord Valvatorez. It had been a few hours since they had first fallen asleep so the time was around eight now. Fuka looked to Calaine, "Wow, you're not a very good guard dog." She commented with a laugh.

Within three small seconds, Calaine had lunged at Fuka and pinned her against the ground, "If you call me a dog one more time I'll rip your throat out!" She growled, pressing down on her shoulders as Fuka wiggled against her. Calaine didn't weigh that much but she had enough strength to take a man twice her size.

"Fenrich," Valvatorez began, "Get her off of the lass, would you?" He requested. Fenrich nodded and quickly grabbed the back of her collar from behind and lifted her off, dangling her in the air. Calaine struggled against him for a moment but her fatigue took over and she lost the fight. Valvatorez walked over to Calaine as Fuka got up and Fenrich released the female werewolf, "Calaine, I want you to get some sleep so you can be alert for tonight's guard duty."

Calaine nodded, "Yes, my lord." She replied before going down the hallway and disappearing into her room. She immediately slipped into more comfortable clothes before jumping into her bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Despite dying twice she hasn't changed much." Fuka muttered, brushing herself off.

"You might want to watch what you say to her," Fenrich sighed, "That kind of comment got you nearly killed just now. Not that I care, of course. Please, go right ahead and irritate her again, I'll be happy to be rid of you."

Fuka glared at Fenrich before turning around and walking downstairs. She had become hungry and only hoped that maybe a Prinny prepared them something to eat. The young girl had started to get used to the fact that Prinnies were slaves but she still did things herself rather than asking the lower class to do it for her.

According to Fenrich; Valvatorez was at the top of the social class chart. Below was himself and Calaine, then demons that didn't irritate Fenrich like Desco and Emizel, then it was all the other demons like Axel, humans came next, then angels, and finally, Prinnies at the bottom.

About three hours later, Valvatorez was in the living room, relaxing for the first time in a long time. Fenrich had been outside the castle walls all day, securing any entrances into the castle. He had become slightly paranoid for his lord about the suspicious person seen lurking around the castle. Calaine was still up in her room, probably asleep for all he knew.

Upstairs in Calaine's room, she was just waking up as the curtains in her room were pulled open. She sat up, looking around but saw absolutely no one. Calaine growled to herself as the sunlight hurt her eyes and got up to her feet. He tails swished in irritation. But then she saw a head pop up over her windowsill and she let out a little yelp from being startled. Calaine approached the window and smashed the heel of her foot square into the head's face.

Poking over the edge of her window, she saw the body fall down to the ground, and ladder falling back with him. Calaine swung her legs over the windowsill, bracing herself before she slipped off. Her landing wasn't so graceful but at least she landed on her feet. Standing beside the strange intruder, she grabbed the back off his collar and held him up, "What were you doing in my room?" She asked forcefully, ignoring the bloody nose she had given the kid.

Calaine tugged the boy behind her as she walked around the castle walls to the point where she could see Fenrich standing with a group of Prinnies, "Fenrich, look what I found sneaking into my room!" She called out to him as she stopped in front of the other werewolf, tossing him onto the ground between them.

The child pushed himself up, pushing his glass further up his nose and facing Calaine, "You are such a wonderful specimen!" He exclaimed. He seemingly disappeared and reappeared behind Calaine, grabbing her tail and petting it. She immediately reacted by flicking it violently away from the boy ad turning to face him.

"Don't touch me, you disgusting pervert." Calaine growled. She looked down at the boy as she realized a bit of drool was dripping from his mouth and she curled her lip in disgust. Fenrich watched with a small amount of amusement as the child irritated Calaine. He knew this would end badly for the stranger.

"Now what are you two?" He asked, stepping forward and looking closely at Fenrich and Calaine, looking directly at their eyes, "You have yellow eyes, are you werewolves?" He wondered aloud.

"No, we're a pair of mothmen." Fenrich replied sarcastically. He turned as Valvatorez came outside, coming to check on his faithful steward, surprised to find Calaine awake and already fighting with someone, "My lord," Fenrich began, "I believe this is the suspicious person that had been lurking around the castle."

Behind Valvatorez were Fuka and Desco; both staring at the strange boy as he continued to fawn over the two werewolves. But when he saw Valvatorez, he suddenly changed focus, "Another mysterious demon!" He exclaimed, he jumped over to Lord Val and pressed his thumbs to the corners of his mouth, pushing them up to see his long white canines, "A vampire!" He shouted in alarm, "I knew it from reading all of those vampire novels Almaz had…" He finished quietly.

"Hey, you get away from him!" Calaine growled, grabbing the boy and pulling him back away from Valvatorez. She pulled him so forcefully that he landed on his back, "Don't ever touch him again." She added.

"Is that…" The child began, "A human?" He was staring at Fuka who taped her bat on her shoulder as if to warn him to not come near her. Calaine stood over him so that if he made another wrong move, she would drop kick him so hard that he would never walk again, "I didn't know there were other netherworlds with humans in them!"

"She's not even supposed to be here," Calaine muttered, "Remind me again why you're still here?" She looked over to Fuka with a questioning glance. She really had no idea why such an obnoxious human was allowed to stay with her lord as his ally.

Finally, Lord Valvatorez stepped forward and asked the question everyone had been meaning to ask, "Who are you and why have you been lurking around my castle?" He asked, crossing his arms, awaiting the boy's response.

"I'm Overlord Mao," He replied, "I heard that there were some especially interesting creatures in this castle from Overlord Laharl and Etna." He had been surprised that those two had been in this netherworld.

"Oh wonderful," Fenrich sighed, "Another psychotic Overlord." His yellow eyes rolled as he looked to Valvatorez, "My lord, without a doubt he means to take your place as the power holder, will you allow Calaine and I to 'dispose' of him?" He asked with a grin, staring down at Mao with no good intentions in his stare.

Valvatorez held a hand up a hand to prevent Fenrich and Calaine's attacks, "Not yet." He began, "I wish to talk with him a little while longer. Please bring him to the foyer. Oh, and Calaine?" The small werewolf turned around to face her lord, "Don't attack him, alright?"

Calaine angrily stalked off as she led Mao towards the foyer with Fenrich, "Yes, my lord!" She called over her shoulder with as much respect she could muster. She was not a happy werewolf as she felt the stare of the insane Overlord burn into her. Calaine occasionally tightened her fists as she walked, Fenrich at her side looking quite content with himself; "What are you so happy about?" She growled.

With a grin Fenrich laughed, "I'm just curious how this will play out…" He replied, "I'm not confident in your ability to hold yourself back from attacking him. You've hardly gotten any sleep so your short-tempered self will explode with the next time he comes to close."

"You're horrible…" Calaine muttered.

"So you've allied with a human as well?" Valvatorez asked as he conversed with the intruding demon. Fenrich stood behind Valvatorez while Calaine was ordered to stay by Mao against her own wishes. She glared down at the Overlord, simply waiting for him to do something that would give her permission to attack.

Mao nodded, "Mhm… And what a wonderful specimen he is." He grinned, a slight dribble of drool slipped from the corner of his mouth as he thought of experimenting on humans and others. Mao glanced sideways up at Calaine, "But you have some wonderful specimens as well." He grinned, "Would you please allow me to borrow one for some observation?" Mao requested.

Calaine stared across the table at Fenrich and Valvatorez. The werewolf seemed like he was unable to hold his laughter at seeing Calaine express her absolute disgust. What Valvatorez said came as an absolute surprise to both the werewolves, "Of course." He smiled, "It's only a matter of whether or not they allow you to get near them." He pushed his seat from the table as he left the room.

The two werewolves stood them in absolute shock, neither of them suspected an answer like that, "What… Just happened?" She asked herself out loud.

Suddenly Mao turned around and out of his seat, reaching for Calaine, "Did you hear what he said? I can experiment on you, my sweet!" The female jumped back and put her fists up in front of herself while Fenrich stood at the end of the room and watched, "You're so easily startled, it's quite amusing. Perhaps we can find an explanation?" He stepped closer.

Calaine punched the kid across his face which only made him skid a few feet back. The boy grinned and whipped out a long sword and simply pointed it at Calaine's chest, electrocuting her with an alarming amount of electricity. The fur on her tall stood up straight and her hair stood on end. Fenrich immediately jumped in front of Calaine as Mao moved to examine the damage, "Stay away from her." He said in a low growl.

"I-Is this… Love perhaps?" Mao smiled from ear to ear, "What do werewolves do to protect those they love I wonder? How interesting!" Mao slashed forward at Fenrich who moved out of the way and punched Mao in the side, sending him back much further than Calaine had.

He looked to the smaller werewolf, "Calaine, are you alright?" He asked, offering his hand to her. She grabbed it and said nothing to him but the vengeful look on her face spelled trouble for Overlord Mao and his internal organs.

Immediately, Calaine darted forward and punched Mao in the ribs. As Mao hit the wall, she followed up and kicked him aside. But luckily enough for Mao, he managed to sweep his legs underneath him so he could push off the wall and slash across Calaine's arm. Fenrich helped out by punching Mao to the side as he sliced Calaine's arm open.

Calaine cracked her knuckles as she approached Mao with a murderous look but Mao seemed to return a similar look that was much more insane and terrifying. As Calaine went to punch him, Mao ducked down and jabbed his hilt into her side. The Overlord also dodged each of Fenrich's jabs and retaliated with a kick to his abdomen.

The werewolves remained in close combat with the demon Overlord for a few minutes, the only ones taking hits were Calaine and Fenrich while Mao evaded each one. Finally, Calaine grew tired of the fight and jumped back along with Fenrich. Mao smirked, "Amazing strength…" He muttered, "May I conduct experiments now?" He went for on finally stab with his sword but just as he came to hit Calaine, she side stepped and punched him straight in the gut, knocking the air out of him.

Mao fell limply to the ground, gasping for air as Calaine seemed quite satisfied with herself as she turned to look at the Overlord. She grabbed the front of his shirt and held him up high. Calaine went to finish him when Lord Valvatorez placed a hand on her shoulder, "That's enough, Calaine." He warned her.

"Yes, my lord." Calaine dropped Mao roughly and stepped away as Valvatorez approached him.

"You've lasted a long battle with my best companions," Valvatorez began, "Without a doubt you possess a large amount of strength in order to manage such a large feat. I would like you to join my army as a valued ally."

Calaine went to protest but Fenrich slapped his hand across her mouth, muffling her voice so that she didn't make matters worse in going against Val's wishes. She let out a long sigh as she moved Fenrich's hand away and crossed her arms, "Are we really inviting him to join us after he nearly killed me for research?"

Lord Valvatorez turned around with a smile, "Now Calaine, we both know that you don't die that easily." He looked back to Mao as he stood up, "Do you accept my offer or do you give yourself up to be killed by these two werewolves?"

"I choose to live rather than me killed by your pets," Mao answered, "Although it would be interesting to see how they would kill…" He added to himself.

It was later on in the evening as Mao got settled in in the chambers that had been given to him. Calaine made sure to set him up in the most inconvenient room; one that was at the bottom floor, the exact opposite of Calaine's own room which was on the top and in a completely different wing.

Calaine was in the kitchen, cleaning dishes as the Prinnies had been distracted by their task of helping with preparation of Mao's new chambers. Fuka had come in and began to help without any instruction. Usually, Calaine would snap at her and have her leave the room immediately but she was exhausted from earlier.

"Hey Calaine," Fuka began, "How come you and Fenrich don't even seem to be in love?" She asked in a whimsical tone. Calaine glanced sideways to see Fuka gazing off into space as she thought of romantic scenes that she had always longed for.

With a snort, Calaine continued with the dishes, "Shows of affection get in the way of completing daily tasks." She answered, "Both and Fenrich and myself have no time to concern ourselves with showing such emotion."

Fuka frowned, "You have such a boring love life, Calaine…"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my this took me much longer than I anticipated. Sorry everyone, I really didn't mean to keep you all waiting for so long! I've been a little busy with some things but now school's over and I was able to finally get this done! I've gotten a few questions from the Ask Calaine chapter and those will be answered by the end of today and posted on here. Thank you for your patience everyone and i hope you enjoyed this first extra chapter!<strong>

**And don't forget, the one-year anniversary of _Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten_ is coming up so be excited for that special chapter as well! Also, in three months will be the anniversary of this fan-fiction for which I will also compose and special little chapter soon so I can possibly do a little Q&A with all the characters. Just ask any character whatever you'd like.**

**Well, until next time!**


	19. Come On Guys!

**Come on Guys!**

"So you think you're better than us, huh!" Fuka growled, pointing at the camera as her 'millions of viewers' watched the low-budget television show. She pointed over to Desco, "My poor little sister is crying because of you!" In the corner of the room was the purple demon rubbing her eyes as if she had been crying for a long time.

Fuka slouched down onto her knees, "All our viewers are such meanies, Desco," She began in a mopey tone, "When the director opened her email after numerous tries to remember her password, she found no emails! How can we thrive as a television show if we have no questions…?"

There was a loud smash off-screen and in popped the familiar black0furred werewolf, "Fuka, you damn human, I'll murder you!" She yowled, "You may be dead but it can happen in the Netherworld too!" She stalked towards the pigtailed girl as she jumped up and threatened the werewolf with her baseball bat.

"No wait, Calaine!" Fuka called out in her defense, "You don't have to worry, we won't be bothering you with this show anymore…"

Calaine raised an eyebrow, "And why is that exactly? I find it very hard to believe after you tied me up and forced me into your damn show last time…" She finished, tapping her foot as her tail flicked back and forth viciously.

"Because…" Fuka seemed to return to her depressed state, "No one sent in any questions…" She whined.

With a smirk, Calaine turned her back to Fuka, "Maybe our readers aren't complete idiots like I thought they were…" She grinned, "Because if a single email gets into the director's email I'll track them down and kill them so fast…"

Suddenly, realization swept over Fuka's face and she jumped up to her feet, "You! It's you isn't it!" She pointed her finger at Calaine, "You set up some sort of werewolf-spam wall and have been destroying all the emails, haven't you!"

Calaine shrugged, "You got me."

Just then Fenrich came onto the screen, "You lass," He began, "What are you doing in here that's making so much noise? You are ruining Lord Valvatorez's lunch of sardines…" He growled, irritated that his master couldn't eat in the peace and quiet that the castle had before the human came to live there.

Fuka grinned wickedly and faced the camera again, "I know what you guys need! Motivation!" She exclaimed, "From the review alerts our director keeps getting, it seems a lot of you are craving for romance!" Fuka flicked her head towards Calaine and Desco got up, rushing behind the female and pushing her straight into Fenrich. The older werewolf moved his hands up to grab Calaine's shoulders as she fell onto his chest, her face slamming into him.

"Isn't that what you readers want!" Fuka wondered aloud, "Because we won't give you any of this until we get questions! Come on, you can ask anyone here, we'll just have to force them to answer!" She looked to Fenrich and Calaine who had stepped away from each other, Calaine's face beat red, "Calaine, are you red from blushing or are you just… Really…. Angry…"

"Well see you next time on the Fuka and Desco show!" Desco exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well now that was a disappointment, wasn't it? You thought you were getting a new chapter~? Ohohohohooooo no. Like Fuka said, I'll step up the romance a little if i actually get an email or two~ Calaine's Werewolf-spam wall is down and now we can get those emails that were probably blocked by that damn werewolf, right?<strong>


	20. But I'm the Hero!

**But I'm a Hero! Sort of…**

"Lord Valvatorez," The female werewolf began, approaching the much older demon, "I have received reports of an intrusion in the courtyard of Hades." Calaine informed, "Shall I go see what it is?" The werewolf's tail swished back and forth, awaiting the answer while her lord twirled a tea bag in his cup.

After a few moments, "Of course, have the lass and Desco join you as well." He added to Calaine's distaste, "It will allow you to start getting along with the lass rather than constantly being around your mate."

Calaine groaned, "Will you please stop calling him my mate, my Lord?" She requested quietly, "It feels strange calling him that." And with that, the werewolf left, Fenrich entering soon after with a conflicted look on his face.

"Come on, miserable brat," Calaine ordered as she passed Fuka and Desco who were sitting around in the main room, "We're going courtyard…" She grumbled, not even checking to see if they had begun to follow her.

The human girl stood up and walked with Desco over to Calaine as the demon continued onward, "I knew we'd eventually grown on you!" She exclaimed, "No one can resist the breathtaking charms of Fuka Kazamatsuri!"

The werewolf rubbed her temple with her thumb and middle finger, "No, I'm just under orders from Lord Val to bring you along with me to eradicate some vermin." As she stalked through the back French doors, a cool breeze blew over them, causing ripples in Calaine's fur on the tail.

"Desco will do her best to eradicate the target!" The strange monster yelled but then added more quietly to herself, "Whatever that means…" Calaine overheard the mumbled whisper but decided to save her breath and just pretend she hadn't heard.

Calaine held an arm out to stop the other two as all went quiet. But in the distance, Calaine could hear the soft footsteps of an intruder somewhere inside the courtyard. Quickly, she jumped up onto one of the tall walls of hedges and looked over the edge to see nothing but rows of more hedges. The girl growled and jumped back down, "Wait out here while I try to find him."

As the werewolf prowled through the dark courtyard, the opposite footsteps were getting louder. When Calaine turned a corner, a shorter being bumped into her, jumping back a few feet, "Stand back, creature!" It screamed, holding a sword out blindly to Calaine who only raised her eyebrow.

"What you're doing right now is trespassing on claimed territory and threatening a resident of said territory." Calaine informed with a grin. Standing before her was a young boy with short, navy blue hair, a long red scarf that reminded her of Laharl, and a white over coat, "Funny, you're not exactly how I picture a trespassing criminal.

The boy seemed hurt at being called a criminal, "W-What? But I'm a hero! Sort of…" He muttered. Just then Fuka appeared around the corner, "A human…? Oh, I get it!" He hit his fist to the palm of his hand, dropping his sword for a moment, "I'll save you fair maiden!" He yelled, retrieving his sword and running at Calaine.

She ducked swiftly and elbowed the boy in the gut as he passed by, managing to take his sword and point it at his neck, "A hero, hm..?" She questioned, "You give yourself such a title yet can't even keep your own blade from the opponent? Pathetic." Calaine shrugged, "Let me tell you something about heroes;" She began, "They don't exist in the netherworld."

"I can keep my own blade form an opponent; you just caught me off guard…" The 'hero' mumbled quietly, "And did you say this is another netherworld?" He asked, "Come on… I just want to get back to my home!"

Calaine rolled her eyes and grabbed the boy's scarf pulling him along by it, "Come with me, you get the wonderful pleasure of meeting my good Lord Valvatorez." She smirked, the boy having no choice but to follow unless he wanted to get chocked by his scarf.

Fenrich stood beside Valvatorez, the two chatting away at something Calaine couldn't hear from the other side of the room. The lass, Fuka starred at the so-called hero non-stop, admiring him and his bravery to 'save her' from Calaine. The male werewolf raised an eyebrow at Calaine as she dragged in the intruder with a growl, "Lord Valvatorez, I found the human who was walking through the courtyard." She informed.

"Good," The vampire lord began, watching the boy intently, "Tell me, lad… What is your name?" He asked.

The young boy straightened and held a fist up in front of his chest, "My name is Almaz von Almadine Adamant and I… Am a Hero!" He exclaimed very loudly that Calaine's tail flicked in irritation. No one seemed too convince of the boy's claims.

Valvatorez chuckled a little, "Yes, aren't we all…" He sighed, "What makes you trespass on my territory?" The man inquired, walking over towards him to get a better look at the human.

"I didn't mean to trespass, really!" Almaz defended himself, "All I truly wanted was to get away from some psycho back in the netherworld I just came from!" He shuddered at the remembrance of the demon, "He left not too long ago so I figured I'd leave before he came back."

"Why don't you tell us about this 'psycho'?" Fenrich wondered aloud as he joined everyone at the other end of the room. Desco and Fuka hung back a little, watching the whole thing while silently hoping Almaz wouldn't be killed by the two werewolves.

Almaz thought for a moment about how he could describe such a person as the one he knew, "Well, he sees everything different as a test subject for his insane experiments… He's the overlord of the other netherworld and wears these huge glasses!" He motioned glasses by making rings around his eyes with his hands.

Slowly, Calaine grinned, "Oh… I know who you mean, in fact… He's actually here!" The werewolf turned around to a Prinny, "You go fetch that insane scientist; tell him the Hero Almaz is here to see him." She grinned.

It seemed like Almaz was truly afraid of the boy because when Mao appeared in the doorframe, the color drained out of his face entirely. Calaine was quite pleased with herself for bringing Mao to Almaz; it was a punishment in itself, "Almaz, there you are!" Mao exclaimed, approaching the boy, "I've been in need of a test subject since the werewolves won't let me anywhere near them." He shot an accusing glance to Calaine and Fenrich.

"Please," Almaz began, looking to Valvatorez, "Please don't let him near me! I'll do anything, just keep him away from me!" He pleaded, clamping his hands together and glancing from Mao to Valvatorez occasionally.

"Anything?" Valvatorez crossed his arms, "Alright, you join our forces as a mercenary; we'll do our best to keep you from being bothered by Overlord Mao… In fact, I'll let you have one of my trusted stewards as a personal bodyguard." He glanced over to Calaine who pretended to be looking away and not listening to the conversation.

Fenrich grinned at how Calaine reacted when she accidently made eye contact with Lord Valvatorez. It was probably the only time he had seen her look so red in the face but he knew she would never stand up to her lord, afraid in being disrespectful, "Please, Lord Val, don't make me-"

Valvatorez wagged a finger at Calaine, "Not so fast, what happened to your huge obsession with loyalty you adopted from Fenrich, Calaine?" He asked, "So how about you take your loyalty a step forward and show you are also capable of protecting people that work below me?" He asked.

"My, lord I don't see how that makes any sense…" Calaine began but decided to drop it and instead bowed her head with her hand over her chest, 'Yes, my lord. I shall guard Almaz von Almadine Adamant with my life as I would for you." She glared up at the laughing Fenrich as she straightened.

The boy smiled a little, "Oh, alright, I'll take your offer as long as it keeps me from being near Mao…" He muttered, quickly glancing at the Overlord standing not too far away. Suddenly, Mao jumped at Almaz, inspecting his arm, rolling up the younger boy's sleeve. He placed his thumbs above Almaz's lips and pushed it up, looking at his canines while the boy wiggled away.

"Good job, Calaine." Fenrich laughed, poking fun at the slacking werewolf. She only walked away from the two quarreling acquaintances and into another room.


	21. The Bittersweet Beginning

**So here's the late installment of How Could We Forget. Sorry it's delayed everyone, bbut this i the one year anniversary of the fanfiction! Thank yous are at the bottom of the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Blow on the candle, Calaine!" Fuka exclaimed, holding the birthday cake out in front of the female werewolf as she stood not amused. It was finally a year after her rejoining of the group and Fuka decided to have a chocolate-free cake made for the group to honor the anniversary.<p>

Fenrich nodded his head, urging Calaine silently to blow out the candle that protruded from the direct center of the dessert. Rolling her eyes, the young demon blew lightly on the candle, causing it to flicker as the flame was gone, replacing by a small pillar of smoke.

The group all clapped, each having a sincere smile on their faces. Valvatorez approached Calaine with a grin, "I've lost count on how many years you've been in service to me but…" He began, "Since they're not consecutive years like Fenrich... I'm afraid you have to start back at just one year in loyalty to me." The way Valvatorez said this seemed much too joyful to Calaine.

"How did you lose count?" Almaz wondered as he had been standing not too far away, "How long have you known Miss Calaine?" He asked, directing the question to Valvatorez. Everyone else seemed quite interested in the newly started conversation.

Valvatorez seemed more than happy to begin talking about the large amount of history behind the relationship or himself and the young werewolf, "Well, as I said before, I don't remember how long we've known each other… Not as long as Fenrich and I but it still has been a long time…" He trailed off, glancing to Calaine.

"Actually…" Fenrich began, "I never heard the story behind your meeting with Lord Valvatorez, Calaine." He then thought for a moment, "But I have had my own encounters with her before she pledged loyalty to my Lord."

Shaking her head, Calaine protested the idea of sharing the story with everyone. There was a reason Fenrich was never told about the meeting that caused her to join Valvatorez. The only people who ever knew were Valvatorez and herself. Valvatorez crossed his arms, "It's a long story but it's definitely one worth sharing, don't you agree, Calaine?"

"I must detest, my Lord," She replied, "I don't see it as a story that would be worth your time to share with everyone." Calaine continued, "Besides, most of the people present are not worthy of your wasted breath." She added, trying to persuade Valvatorez out of the story sharing.

Desco jumped up, "But Desco wants to hear the story of how Calaine met Fenrich and Valzy!" She exclaimed, "Desco bets that when Calaine and Fenrich met is much more romantic though!" The demon added afterwards.

Calaine sighed, "It really isn't that exciting at all… Never mind romantic." She chimed in, "Honestly nothing worth sharing."

With a humorous look, Fenrich smiled, "I guess you won't mind him sharing then, would you, Calaine?" Fenrich then grabbed Calaine in a headlock, pressing his hand over the writhing werewolf's mouth, "Do you want to let Lord Val continue with the story?" He asked playfully, moving his hand to her head where he rubbed her hair into a tangled mess.

The younger werewolf wiggled around, trying to free herself as Fenrich held on, not even trying to keep her under control. Finally, she sighed and relaxed, "Fine, I won't try to stop him anymore." She growled, defeated. Fenrich let go and she pushed him away playfully and crossed her arms, "Jerk."

Fuka tilted her head in slight confusion, "Were Fenrich and Calaine just... Playing?" she asked, slightly perplexed by the change in the way to two usually strict werewolves acted. However, she stopped there and decided not to tease Calaine as her mood was already in a bad state.

"Well," Valvatorez began, "I guess if we're all done then I can begin with the story, correct?" He looked to Calaine who gave him a hesitant nod as she sat down in a chair across from Val, sweeping her tail up onto her lap, "If I remember correctly we first met the courtyard of my former castle…" He began the long story of the meeting of the two old comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for the next chapter which will be in by the end of the week hopefully. If you don't see it by Saturday night though; I'm afraid I won't have it in by Wednesday night or Thursday morning of next week. Sorry; I'm going on vacation.<strong>

**And finally... Thank you**

**To those who've stuck with the fanfic through the entire year (and then some) of its lifetime.**

**To those who patiently waited for me to continue the story**

**To those who poked me when I put it down for months on end**

**To those who wrote multiple reviews (you know who you are)**

**And to everyone who has added me as a favorite auther because of this story!**

**I love each and everyone one of you!**


	22. Look How Far We've Come

It was late at night as Valvatorez walked through the courtyard behind the previous castle he had inhabited. It was the same one that Calaine had been killed at many years afterwards. The night was relaxed; just the Tyrant ruler by himself as he wandered quietly through the rose shrubs. This was not too long before he met Fenrich or the love of his life.

As he came to a broken down gazebo towards the center of the courtyard, he heard a loud rustling noise in the dead end on the other side of a wall. He had been through the courtyard enough times to know the entire layout like the back of his hand. Suddenly, the tyrant scaled the wall and over the top to the other side where a young werewolf stood in shock.

She was a young Calaine; short black hair and bright yellow eyes as she stood in fear of the Tyrant before her. Calaine knew exactly who he was; after all, she was trespassing intentionally. As she tried to escape the corner she had been pushed into, Valvatorez placed his sword across her neck, forbidding any movement, "One move and I'll kill you."

Not at all surprised by the tyrant's terrifying threat, Calaine frantically looked around for any way to escape. She was a master thief after all, so if she couldn't find a way out, then there wasn't one. After a few moments of searching, she found that there was only one possible way to escape. She immediately slammed the palm of her right hand into Valvatorez's jaw.

The vampire dropped his sword on impulse and the small werewolf made a run for it over the hedges and into the darkness of the night. Valvatorez was more than capable of chasing after Calaine but decided that he could let this go as long as she got away with nothing. He retrieved his fallen sword and made his way back toward the castle, rubbing his jaw.

"Wait, so that's it?" Fuka asked, "But how did she end up working for you?' She added. Everyone else seemed equally frustrated with how they thought the story ended but Calaine shook her head and advised everyone simply paid attention to the rest of the story rather than interrupt.

It was about twenty years after the original encounter with Calaine and now, he had already known Fenrich for a few years. While the steward was doing his daily tasks giving by Valvatorez, the tyrant vampire decided to take a relaxing walk through a frozen cemetery. As he moved almost silently, he heard a large amount of noise coming from just over the bridge. In the distance he could see the tops of heads poking over the hill.

Slowly, Valvatorez crossed the bridge and looked down the hill to see a very familiar faced chained to a large tombstone protruding from the ground. It was of a fallen angel that still had its original form but touches of a demon. Three demons surrounded the chained werewolf; one was a gun wielding deserter while the other two appeared to be bouncers of some sort.

"We've finally caught the master thief…" The gunner began, "Only to find out, it's a girl?" He ended, laughing with the other two demons. He grinned down at the werewolf with a murderous look, pressing the barrel of his gun to the werewolf's shoulder, "Do you know what I have loaded in this gun?" He asked.

Sighing, Calaine looked up into the man's eyes, "Let me guess, your trusty silver bullets?" There was a hint of regret in her voice as she spoke. Valvatorez looked on as the man threatened the past trespasser with the handgun.

The gunner smirked, "Damn straight." He replied, pressing the barrel harder into her shoulder, "And if you don't cooperate with us, then the bullets will somehow end up in your shoulder so if I were you, I'd come with us." He stood and walked in a circle around Calaine, "You see we knew you had to be a werewolf; your attacks were only during a full moon.

"No way in Hades I'll go with you." She growled back, forcing herself to take a burning silver bullet straight into her shoulder. The young werewolf yowled in pain out loud ad crows flew from their perches and into the air. Even Valvatorez cringed at the sudden high frequency.

One of the bouncers tightened the chains immediately on Calaine and held them up so she was forced to leave the ground, "Want to try that again, you miserable demon?" It growled, treating her like she was only a Prinny. Suddenly, Valvatorez had enough. He raced forward, slashing through the three demons instantly as they fell to the ground then slowly faded to nothing. Calaine collapsed as the chains were released and she relaxed only for a moment.

When the werewolf saw Valvatorez, she tensed once again and looked up at the tyrant with only fear. She was only a thief and knew that she would be no match at all for the feared tyrant. She had gotten lucky the first time; it was a full moon. But now the moon was waning and Valvatorez could kill her right then and there without a second slash, "Guess I'm done, aren't I?" Calaine asked.

Valvatorez looked down at her without any type of expression in his eyes. He said absolutely nothing as he took in the sight before her. That day was the first and only time he had seen Calaine so broken and lost that she seemed ready to die; her eyes were full of sadness and she shrunk beneath Valvatorez's shadow. Finally, the man spoke, "I'm not here to kill you."

"You're not..?" Calaine looked up. Suddenly, her ferocity returned to her personality, "Well, I don't want your pity. I've been chained more times than once; I can take care of myself." She began to rattle the chains and struggle against the tombstone.

The vampire was unconvinced that Calaine would still be fine within a few days and raised his eyebrow at her, "Very well, how about a deal?" He offered, "I'll leave you alone and if you can escape those chains, needless to say you'll be free to go. But if I return in three days and you are still there, you'll be forced to act as my stewardess for one hundred years." He finished.

Just as Valvatorez had promised, he returned three days later to find the same werewolf chained to the tombstone. She was passed out and looked absolutely pitiful; her wrists had bruises on them from trying to break away and the bullet wound in her shoulder had gotten worse. The tyrant approached slowly and quickly broke the chains with his sword and picked Calaine up gently, carrying her off towards his castle.

Now asleep in the infirmary of his castle, Calaine's health was beginning to better with the good rest in a comfortable climate. Valvatorez left the room to find his loyal steward, Fenrich, "My lord," He began, "You can't be serious with considering having her join as your stewardess." He pleaded.

"I'm being as serious as always when I say that you will have to get used to the idea of having her around." Valvatorez answered, "We've made a deal and I'm not one to break contracts such as this." He finished, walking past the werewolf, "If you don't believe in her strength, then challenge her when she wakes up; I'll decide then if she's worthy of being in my service."

The next morning, the younger werewolf had woken up from her deep rest completely healed and feeling much better. Suddenly, she realized the predicament she was in, "Dammit, this must be that tyrant's castle…" She growled. Calaine got out of the bed and wandered to the door and out into the hall. She began walking down the hall when suddenly; she heard a voice behind her.

"Where do you think you're going?' Fenrich asked. Calaine jumped and turned around, "Escaping are we? You've made a deal with my lord and I've done the same thing as well." He grinned, "My lord tells me that you are to prove whether or not you're worthy to work in his service by challenging you to a duel."

Calaine raised an eyebrow, "Oh really, and if I decline such an offer?"

He grinned with the satisfaction he got from the next few words, "I've been given permission to kill you."

"Now how could I say no to that?" She replied with a slight growl, following the other werewolf out to the courtyard where Tyrant Valvatorez stood at the side, "Guess I lost our deal, huh vampire?" She wondered aloud, "But I suppose if I lose this battle I'll be killed, right?"

Valvatorez nodded without a word as Fenrich continued to the other side of the courtyard. He turned at the end to face Calaine and readied his fists for the first attack, "Get ready, thief." He growled as he lunged forward jumping up to come down at her. But just at the last moment, Calaine ducked down and underneath Fenrich. She whipped around and swept her leg across Fenrich's feet, knocking him off balance.

Fenrich pushed himself up as soon as he fell and growled at allowing himself to be caught off guard in such a trick. He kicked as he turned around; slamming into Calaine's hip then jumped forward to punch her in the abdomen. She went flying about twenty feet, falling to the ground with a cloud of dust. She looked up and bared her teeth at Fenrich before getting back up.

The battle between the two werewolves dragged on all day; both equal in strength. As the day came to an end and the sun had set, Valvatorez looked up to see that the moon was full and glanced to Fenrich and Calaine, "This'll be interesting."

Suddenly, they stopped fighting to gaze up at the moon. Both returned their attention to the other with the same grin as a blue aura surrounded them. As the intense light of the aura grew stronger, their strength tripled within seconds. After about twenty seconds, the two raced towards each other as fast as possible, the light becoming blinding when the two collided.

Valvatorez shielded his eyes from the light and as it faded away, looked over his arm to see the werewolves on their hands and knees in the same spots they had begun the battle in the morning. Slowly, he took a few steps forward, "Well, Fenrich, I suppose you feel the same way when I say that this werewolf is more than capable of working beside you in my service, correct?"

"Does this mean that Miss Calaine and Sir Fenrich are of equal strength?" Almaz asked once Valvatorez had finished his story. The vampire nodded his answer, "So how many more years do you have left in service to Lord Valvatorez, Calaine?"

She got up from her seat, "I've already fulfilled my one hundred years a long time ago…" Calaine looked to Fenrich and Valvatorez, "Ironically enough, those one hundred years ended on the day the castle was attacked and burned."

Fuka shook her head, "Wait, if you don't have to work for Valzy anymore, how come you're still here?" She wondered.

"I've grown attached." Calaine answered, "For whatever strange reason I can't help but stay here and take care of Lord Val," She began, "And I suppose Fenrich too even if he tried to kill me the first time we met."

"That wasn't romantic at all…" Desco said with a disappointed expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow aren't you all lucky; two serious updates! Now you know the story behind Calaine and sadly, not much romancce in it, haha. But trust me, you'll definetly get your long awaited Calaine and Fenrich romantic moment in either the next chapter or the one after that! <strong>

**And again, thank you everyone for keeping this fanfiction alive! So I'm beginning to think about halloween costumes for the characters when that holiday comes around. So everyone, please email me or PM me your ideas for halloween costumes!**


	23. God of Destruction

In the mid-afternoon, Calaine was in the main area of the courtyard with the self-proclaimed hero, Almaz. She was instructed to protect him but while doing so, he humbly requested that she help him improve on his sword techniques. And being Calaine as she is, quickly accepted his request and immediately took him outside.

Calaine snapped a pair of breakers onto her wrists; they were made of steel so they wouldn't be easily broken but she needed to pay attention to cracks if they appeared. She had instructed him to hit the breakers with his sword five times so that he could learn better accuracy. Almaz thought he would be hitting a still target but what Calaine had in mind was much different.

When she began the training, she darted over one of the walls in the courtyard, racing down one of the corridors. Almaz stood there for a moment before racing off to find her, sword in his hands. He ran on the top of the walls, looking for the quick werewolf racing through the paths. He followed her until she came close enough that he jumped across a corridor and landed in front of Calaine, tapping his right breaker with his sword.

The game of tag continued on until Almaz had chased Calaine back to the courtyard where and shot forward, shooting for the left breaker. She ducked out on the way then spun around as she jumped back when Almaz went for a follow-up slash. Calaine side-stepped each of Almaz's attacks until he realized that he was supposed to use strategy to hit the breakers as he did by sneaking over the walls beforehand.

Almaz had already managed to get two hits on Calaine and all he need was three more. But with Calaine moving so quickly out of the way, he thought it to be impossible for him to hit his target. After a few seconds of thought, Almaz concluded that he'd need to trick her into the third point. He raised his sword above his head and went to slash down the front of her body. Calaine raised her left arm to the blade, causing the blade to collide with the breaker.

Instantly, she realized that Almaz had used the tactic to trick her into blocking the blow with her breaker. She grinned at the clever mind behind the idea as she back flipped away from a second slash. Now that she knew one of his tactics, she wouldn't let herself be caught by the same thing twice and Almaz figured this as well. Instead of going for a straight forward slash, Almaz searched for a second strategy.

Calaine followed Almaz eyes around the area, trying to follow his train of thought without him saying any of it at all. But what his eyes led to gave no hint at all as to what he had planned for his next attack. Suddenly, Almaz charged at her, aiming for her hip. Calaine flipped over the boy but growled as she heard a loud metallic sound. The hero had swung back around with his sword to hit the breaker in mid-air as she went over him. Now all he need was one more point.

The impact of Almaz's blade had set the werewolf off balance and she toppled over onto the ground. As she got up, she swung her arm back to gain her balance but heard the sound again. Almaz had managed to race over to her and hit the breaker that she swung back. He stood with a wide, joyful grin that showed how pleased he was with himself. With a sigh, Calaine got up to her feet and crossed her arms, "I can't say that it wasn't impressive."

Suddenly, a loud shout of pain echoed from the center of the shrub maze behind the werewolf. She whipped around and hesitated for a moment before dashing over the maze as she had done before, clearing two gaps at a time.

When she reached the source of the shout, Fenrich was already there. He stood in front of a wounded Valvatorez who was bleeding from his abdomen, holding the wound tightly, "My lord!" Calaine exclaimed, jumping down to see if he was alright. She then looked up from the vampire to see his attacker; a strange looking man with light gray hair, sea blue eyes, and a tattoo below his left eye, "You are you?" She growled, standing beside Fenrich.

"Name's Gig; the God of Destruction." The man answered with a wicked smile on his face, "That vampire must've slipped and hurt himself pretty bad, huh?" He added with a smug face.

Calaine narrowed her eyes into a glare, "Funny how things happen like that, huh?" She wondered with a slight sarcastic tone, "Fenrich…" She whispered to the steward, "Take care of Lord Val, I've got this clown."

Gig raised an eyebrow, "Clown?" He repeated, "Damn, that's a lot of talk for such a runt, you know?" He laughed at his comment, "Man, I've swear I've seen ants bigger than you! I bet an ant would be stronger than you could ever be; now why don't you scurry off before you get hurt? Wouldn't want to make a fool of yourself, would you?" The man teased.

"Calaine…" Fenrich began as he helped Valvatorez onto his feet, "Don't do anything drastic, okay?" He requested before disappearing with the vampire ruler.

The so-called God of Destruction raised an eyebrow as he realized Calaine was staying put in front of him, "Staying are we?" He chuckled momentarily, "Don't cry if you get hurt, okay- Whoa!" He was cut off as Calaine darted forward, aiming for his stomach. Suddenly, wins appeared around Gig and he flew up into the air. As Calaine followed through, she lodged her arm in the shrub wall.

Gig took this opportunity to swoop down as a dark red and black scythe appeared in his hand. He slammed the curve of the scythe into Calaine's chest as she turned to look at him as was sent soaring through the air, landing in the courtyard which was nearly two-hundred feet from her original location. The young werewolf pushed herself up shakily and watched as Gig zipped through the sky to follow up with another attack.

She side stepped out of the way and spun around kicking Gig in the center of his spine then while he was staggered, uppercut punched him directly in the gut as hard as she possibly could. Being called a runt was one thing but being tossed through the air like a rag doll was where she drew the line. The werewolf darted across the courtyard, Almaz nowhere to be seen. When she reached the man, she grabbed the front of his shirt and flipped him over her head hard into the ground.

"You're dead!" Gig roared as he quickly flew into the air above Calaine and slashed his scythe in an 'X' formation, sending a figure towards Calaine. Luckily, she still had the breakers on and raised them to the center of the 'X'. However, the steel defense could hold up and broke under the pressure of the blast, causing Calaine to be pushed back further than she had anticipated.

Calaine grinned, "Guess what!" She shouted, "Still alive!" She raced towards the still air-born Gig and jumped up as high as she could, grabbing his right ankle than swinging him don't into the ground. Where Gig hit the ground, there was a large, deep imprint of the outline to his body, causing Calaine to grin.

Above them, the clouds began to darker and close in around the shining sun. The ominous cover of clouds gave the feeling of dead night in the courtyard when there was a loud clap of thunder followed by a strike of lightning not too far away. Calaine had been distracted by the lightning when Gig slashed across her stomach and then slammed the curve f the scythe into the wound.

But before Calaine could be sent soaring away, Gig grabbed the front of her collar and pushed her into the ground, bringing his feet up to jump down hard onto her stomach. Calaine was put out of breath so Gig took one last chance o knock her out for good and used his scythe to hook it around the fold of her collar and sent her flying upwards.

The man followed soon after, reaching Calaine's height in a matter of seconds. He took his scythe and slammed the end of the pole into Calaine's back and she went flying down into the fountain, crumbling the center spout. She became soaked from head to toe and the falling rain wasn't much of help as well.

Gig wandered towards Calaine, spinning his scythe between his hands, "Wow, you look pitiful!" He exclaimed as he pointed his scythe at Calaine's neck, "Guess you'll die showing how pitiful of a creature you really are." He brought his arm back to finish Calaine off who attempted to get up to her feet but couldn't keep balance and slipped on the wet stone of the fountain.

Just as Gig was swinging his scythe, something slammed into Gig hard enough so him to be sent through four walls of shrubs. Calaine looked up to see Fenrich glaring in the direction of gig before looking down at Calaine. He bent down to face her on eye level to find her bleeding from her abdomen, "Calaine, are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded and Fenrich suddenly remembered the story Valvatorez had told them a few weeks ago about how he met Calaine. The way she looked now reminded him of how she must've appeared so many years ago; weak and badly injured. "Why did you let it go so far?" He added.

"I wanted to prove that I'm strong enough to take down someone who calls themselves a god." Calaine replied, "Or at least someone who hurt our lord in such a way." She added as she looked down at her feet.

Suddenly, Fenrich raised his hands to Calaine's face, "You don't need to prove yourself to anyone, Calaine." He growled, "We all know how strong you are; hell you even rivaled my strength so many years ago and you've only gotten stronger."

Standing at the castle entrance was Fuka and Desco who watched intently at the scene in front of them, hoping that Fenrich and Calaine would finally show evidence they were actually a pair, "Come on…" Fuka chanted along with Desco.

Fenrich starred at the drenched werewolf, looking up at him with eyes that showed that she was truly hurting from the wound. He put his forehead against Calaine's and closed his eyes. Calaine wrapped her arms around Fenrich tightly as she could without putting herself through too much pain, "Thank you, Fenrich." She said quietly.

"You were what!" Calaine exclaimed, "Please forgive me, my lord when I say this but are you sure that was the best way you could've done this!" She was looking at Valvatorez with the most confusion she had felt in a long time.

The vampire glanced up at his stewards, "I'm positive, you see, I was able to test both your strength, and his strength so I knew if he was truly capable of becoming a Prinny instructor!" He replied, "You may have gotten hurt but you're a big girl, you can take it." He stood up from his chair, "And now we have a new Prinny instructor."

"You're insane…" Calaine muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright everyone, you finally got your romance! Sorry for the torture I put you through, haha! Well, this will probably eb the last update before I take my vacation starting on the 21st so don't expect anything for awhile, probably late next week. Sorry! Also, Gig is definetly my favorite DLC ever and nothing beats him! Expect to see him in later installments as well as Almaz who has appeared in every chapter since his debute!<strong>


End file.
